Forever With You
by KuteKiyd
Summary: I'll protect you with all my strength, I'll die for you if I must. You're the one thing that keeps me from giving up on anything. You're my world, my sun and most importantly, your mine. InuxKag
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"This should be a good place to stay for the night." Kagome said as she unpacked her bag. Tonight was the new moon and Inuyasha would be in his human form, so they had to stay away from any danger they may come across. As Kagome set up the fire with Shippo's help Sango and Mikoru had left to get extra wood for the fire, so it wouldn't die down so quickly. Inuyasha was about to leave before Kagome stopped him.

"Inuyasha where are you going?"

"Keh" was all he had said.

Kagome gave a sigh, "Inuyasha you should stay here incase any demons come, your safer here."

Inuyasha snorted at here "I can handle myself unlike you, wench!" He turned to walk away before Kagome said that three letter word that sent him into the ground. The sun began to set and Miroku and Sango still not yet returned back from getting wood.

"I'm worried" Kagome had said finally breaking the silence. "What if something happened to them?"

"Keh don't worry so much wench, they can handle themselves, plus Kirara is there with them and she'll protect them. If your worried that much I'll go look for them." Inuyasha started to get up before he felt a gentle touch grasp his arm.

"No" Kagome spoke. "It's the full moon and it's not safe."

"I'm still demon I haven't turned human yet!" Inuyasha barked. Suddenly his hair turned raven black along with his claws that shortened and his fangs shortening to normal teeth and human ears replacing his dog ones. Inuyasha sighed and sat down infront of the fire next to Kagome.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango had thrown her demon slaying boomerang at the demons that had been attacking them since they left. As her boomerang returned back to her she jogged over to Miroku who has just sucked up the last of the demons with his wind tunnel. "Are you alright?" Sango asked with a little worry in her voice.

"Yes I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

While waiting for an answer she felt a touch on her bottom and turned around only to see Miroku's hand on her butt! Sango developed a huge blush and slapped Miroku right across the face.

"We should get back to their probably worrying about us, well Kagome anyways."

"Yes Sango." Miroku said still rubbing the red hand print on his cheek.

Back at the Camp

Inuyasha and Kagome had not spoken since his transformation and just sat their quietly. Kagome glanced over to Shippo who had seem to have fallen asleep a long time ago.

"Well I think I'm going to go to sleep now" Kagome said through her yawn. She grabbed her bow and arrow for protection and headed to her sleeping bag.

"Keh, do whatever you want wench. I could really give a damn."

Kagome sighed then crawled into her sleeping bag and fell alseep quickly. Inuyasha stayed in her previous position with his hands tucked into his sleeves of his haori. After a while Inuyasha grew irrated of Miroku and Sango not returning. He felt the urge to go look for them bit but he knew it was better to stay near Kagome for she needed to be protected as well. Inuyasha's eye lids began to droop before he heard his name.

"Inuyasha.."

He quickly looked around to see who called him, without his demon senses it was more difficult for him to be able to tell.

"Inuyasha," someone had said again. He looked over and noticed it was Kagome who had been calling him the whole time. He walked over to her and bent down where he noticed she was still sleeping.

_'She's dreaming about me..' _he thought.

He tilted his head sideways and studied her features, he loved the way her skin was so creamy and fair, so smooth to. How her silky raven hair delicately slide across her face, she looked so peaceful. He motioned his hands toward her face to brush the hair out of her face.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"

He turned around noticing Sango and Miroku had returned, Miroku gave Inuyasha a slight grin. Inuyasha blushed that complete colour of his haori and quickly moved his hand away from Kagome's face.

"Oh.. umm.. nothing" was all the fully blushed Hanyou could say. He moved his way back to the fire as did Miroku and Sango, Kirara following behind. Inuyasha noticed that they didn't have any wood that they were suppose to get.

"What the hell? Where's the damn wood you were suppose to get?"

Sango and Miroku looked over at him surprised at the anger he held in his voice over some wood.

"Oh umm we got sidetracked and forgot about the wood, sorry." Miroku explained.

"Plus it looks like we don't even need it anyways" Sango added. Inuyasha just ignored the comment and avoided to look at them. Miroku with a slight grin on his face looked over at the sleeping Kagome and back at Inuyasha.

"Hmm why is seems your quite upset Inuyasha, must it be because we interrupted your alone time with Kagome? We can leave again if you want" he smirked. Inuyasha turned around completely and punched Miroku on the head and turned back around quickly so they wouldn't notice his blush once again.

"Keh" was all he said.

They soon all went to bed, except Inuyasha who kept his gaze on Kagome.

Morning

Kagome opened her eyes slightly to see the sun shining down on her. She yawned and woke up completely.

"About time you got up, hurry and get dressed so we can continue to search for the sacred jewel shards."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled slightly as she noticed he was back to being his half demon self again. She glanced at his twitching dog ears, _'their so adorable' _she thought to herself as her smile grew wider.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" he asked in annoyance.

"Oh nothing" Kagome replied quickly.

They then packed up their stuff and headed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha AT ALL

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

"I'm tired" Kagome whined. Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome and snorted continuing to walk.

"Come on, can't we take a break?" she whined once again while collasping to the ground.

"You humans are so weak." Inuyasha complained. Kirara swooped down to the ground with Sango and Miroku on her back.

"Kagome are you alrite?" Sango had asked.

"Oh I'm fine, I'm just a little tired thanks for worrying though."

"Maybe we should stop and rest for a bit, for Kagome's sake," Miroku added.

Inuyasha grew frusterated, "Dammit we have no time for this!" He bent down and motioned for Kagome to get on his back.

"Are you sure Inuyasha?" Kagome hesitated.

"Just get on wench, It'll be a lot faster." Soon Kagome found herself on Inuyasha's back whilst Sango and Miroku were on Kirara's back along with Shippo. Inuyasha ran fast through the forest and soon picked up a familiar scent, no not a demons scent but the smell of sweet vanilla.

_'Kagome' _he thought to himself.

He soon got lost in her sweet scent not paying attention to where he was going, oh how much he loved her rich smell.

"INUYASHA"

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts by Kagome's voice, he noticed they were about the run into a tree, he quickly tried to dodge it by jumping up the tree but they were to close to it and Inuyasha fell to the ground with a loud thump causing Kagome to fall off Inuyasha and hit her head on a near by rock.

"Dammit where the hell did all those trees come from?" Inuyasha asked himself rubbing his head. Though he quickly got up by the smell of fresh blood.

"Kagome!"Inuyasha ran over to Kagome who was unconcious and had blood comming from under her head. Sango and Miroku came down with Kirara and Shippo.

"Oh my gosh! Is she going to be ok?" They asked in panic.

"I don't know she's unconcious and blood is rushing from her head, we have to bring her back to Kaede's now." They nodded in agreement, but before they could leave a sharp weapon had come towards Inuyasha. With his demon senses Inuyasha could heard the weapon come towards them and dodged it just in time. They turned and saw it was Kohaku. Sango looked at him with sadness.

"Kohaku.." she quietly.

Kohaku threw his weapon once more slashing Sango on the arm. Sango winced in pain as Miroku ran up to her with concern.

"Inuyasha go, Sango and I can handle this on our own. You just worry about Kagome." Inuyasha nodded picking up Kagome bridal style and ran his way towards the village leaving Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara to fend for themselves.

_'Dammit' _he thought._'If I would have been paying attention to where I was going none of this would have__happened.' _He cursed to himself under his breath continuing his way to the village Kagome still unconcious.

Sango continued to fight Kohaku along with Miroku by her side while Kirara and Shippo watched in concern seeing there is nothing they could do. Sango dodged Kohaku's weapon crying out his name hoping he would suddenly revert back to the brother she once had, but she knew it would never happen. Miroku running out of options opened up his hand releasing his wind tunnel.

"NO!" Sango yelled jumping infront of Kohaku who was being sucked in. Panicking Miroku closed his hand before Sango and Kohaku flew into him. With that Kohaku got up from the ground and ran away deep into the forest.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT MIROKU! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!"

Miroku just shrugged unsure of what to say. Sango saw the hurt in his eyes and realized that he was just trying to help.

"Sorry" she said, "I was just scared that's all." She felt the guilt wash over her.

"It's alrite, I understand" was all he had said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, I forgot to put that last time :S

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha bursted through the hut.

"Kaede?" he asked, Kaede looked up from what ever she was doing and saw the bloody Kagome in his hands.

"Bring her here" she motioned towards a spot in the ground. Inuyasha gently put her down and moved out of the way for Kaede to fix her up. Inuyasha watched carefully as Kaede bandaged up Kagome's wound and washed up some of the blood.

"She'll be fine, give her a couple of days or so to heal." Inuyasha nodded and sat down beside Kagome with his hands in his sleeves and an expressionless face.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo arrived to the village a couple of hours later where Sango had her wound bandaged by Kaede.

"She'll be out for a couple of days" Inuyasha said quietly as Sango, Miroku and Shippo entered the hut. Shippo ran by Kagomes side, "KAGOME!" he yelled.

"Shutup and leave her alone" Inuyasha growled, "she needs her rest" he finished. Shippo backed away slowly and ran outside to find something to occupy himself with while Kagome got better. Miroku and Sango began to walk outside as well.

"Inuyasha would you like to come outside as well?" Sango asked.

"No." Inuyasha stayed sitting beside Kagome feeling guilty for what had happened to her, it was all his fault after all.

Next Day

Kagome slowly fluttered her eyes open seeing only a blurry vision, soon it cleared up and she saw that she was in a hut alone. She got up quickly but felt dizzy and felt pain in her head. That's not all she felt though, when she got up she felt a tight grip lay around her waist she looked to the right of her and saw Inuyasha laying beside her sleeping with his muscular arm around her. He growled and tightened his grip as she tried to get up, realizing she couldn't move because of the pounding headache and the fact that Inuyasha's arm was tight around her she layed back down facing Inuyasha. She couldn't help but smile a bit, she looked up at his ears and pulled her hands up over her head and began to rub his ears. Inuyasha ears twitched a bit which made Kagome giggle, all of a sudden she heard a what she thought was a soft growl from him, she soon realized what it was.

_'Is he purring?' _She giggled once again. She soon felt drowsy and the pain to her head got worse, she closed her eyes and slowly fell back alseep in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha silently woke up seeing Kagome's face peacefully sleeping infront of him. He slowly licked her nose and started to lick all around her face cleaning of the dirt and dry blood Kaede didn't get when she washed her up. Kagome felt a warm and moist feeling on her face, she slowly opened her eyes and realized what the feeling was.

_'Oh my gosh! Inuyasha is licking me!' _She gasped with a full blush on her face.

_'Oh no, what am I doing? She's going to sit me to the ends of the earth now!' _Inuyasha stopped afraid of what may come next.

"Inuyasha?" she spoke quietly.

_'Here it comes' _he closed his eyes tightly thinking it may be less painful if he didn't look. Kagome tried to get up but felt an extreme dizzy spell as she did this and groaned. Inuyasha heard her groan and slowly opened up one of his eyes seeing her attempt to get up. He quickly grabbed her and set her back down on the ground slowly.

"Don't get up wench, you'll hurt yourself!" He growled.

"Wha..what happened?" Kagome trembled.

Inuyasha sighed, "you fell off my back and hit your head on a rock and went unconscious." It wasn't the whole story, but Inuyasha didn't want to explain why he wasn't paying attention and he knew she would sit him till he told her.

"Oh" was all that came out of her mouth. There was an awkward silence that fell upon them.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said finally breaking the silence.

"What?" he asked roughly.

"Why... why umm," she stuttered.

"Ask already dammit!" Inuyasha growled impatiently.

"Um why.. why were you licking me?" Kagome finally asked.

Inuyasha blushed, before he could answer Shippo ran in.

"KAGOME!" He yelled as he jumped into her arms. Kagome hugged him still laying down.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Shippo said rather quickly.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's discomfort and spoke up. "Shut up Shippo, can't you see Kagome's trying to rest?" He growled.

"Sorry." Shippo said a little bit sad. Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"No, no it's okay Shippo, I'm fine. Thankyou for caring." She smiled. Shippo gave a smile back and ran out of the hut to tell the others the news that Kagome was okay.

"Why do you always have to be so damn nice wench!" Kagome shot him another glare.

"Why do you have to be so rude? Shippo was just worried, thats all!" She asked him sharpely.

"I wasn't being rude!" Inuyasha yelled back frusterated.

"Then why did you yell at Shippo like that!"

"BECAUSE I COULD SENSE YOU DISCOMFORT, DAMMIT!"

Kagome blushed. "You.. you care about me, about my feelings?"

Kagome layed there waiting for an answer whilst Inuyasha sat there with an expressionless face. Before he could answer once again, Sango and Miroku walked in. They all greeted her and asked how she was while the stubborn hanyou watched alone from the corner. As soon as they all left Kagome felt tired and dizzy so she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry for not updating often, I will try to more often

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha at all!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

_Naraku had Kagome by her neck choking her giving Kagome little air to breath from, Inuyasha watched in horror, __knowing that if he even did anything threatening Naraku would really kill her. Inuyasha running out of options felt the __shards in his sleeve and thought the only way to save Kagome would to hand him the shards. Slowly Inuyasha took __the shards out of his sleeve, the shards still being in a little bottle Inuyasha rolled it over to Naraku. Naraku __greedily grabbed them and let go of Kagome causing her to fall hard on the ground. Inuyasha rushed over to __Kagomes side but before he got to her he felt a sharp pain through his stomach looking down he saw what was a hole __right through his stomach. Inuyasha having no time to react fell to the ground dead._

_"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, she ran over to his side crying and calling out his name._

_"Inuyasha! Inuyasha please don't die! INUYASHA!" __Tears pouring from the miko's eyes sitting beside the one person she truely loved who was now dead._

"Inuyasha" Kagome cried out. Inuyasha's ears twitched at Kagome's voice and looked over to her side. She was tossing and turning where she slept, she had a sad and angered exspression upon her sleeping face. Inuyasha walked over to her.

_'She's having a nightmare'._ He thought to himself.

"Inuyasha!" she said again with a tear falling from her eye.

_'She's having a nightmare..about..me.'_

Not wanting to wake her up, Inuyasha gently pulled Kagome into his arms and held her tight against his chest nuzzling her neck. Kagome soon calmed down and not realizing it but leaning into his comforting embrace. The sun soon had risen and shone a bright light into the hut which had awoken Kagome. Slowly opening her eyes she looked up and saw Inuyasha leaning his head atop hers.

_'This is the second time I wake up in his arms,' _she thought to herself. _'Not that I don't like it or anything.' _She grinned a bit and leaned more into his embrace. Inuyasha woke up to the movement Kagome had made and looked down at her with adoring eyes. He saw Kagome's eyes were closed and breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't caught him holding her again. He gently set her down in her previous position before he took her into his arms and walked out of the hut. Yet what he didn't know was that Kagome had been awake through the whole thing and just pretended to sleep. She was a little upset when he put her down the only comfortable position that she could think of was being in his arms.

Sango and Miroku looked over at Inuyasha when he came out of the hut.

"How's she doing?" Miroku asked.

"Keh she's still sleeping, damn wench better hurry up and get well were wasting time being here. We have to keep looking for the jewel shards." Inuyasha snorted.

"Remember Inuyasha it was your fault she got hurt in the first place." Sango retorted.

"Keh I know that." And with that Inuyasha left the village towards the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry for not updating sooner well here's chapter 5 anyways.

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha at all!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

Kagome got up from her bed and walked out of the hut, it had been a couple days now since she found Inuyasha holding her in his arms. Since then Kaede took off her bandages and said if she rested for a couple more days and took some medicine she would be fine.

Shippo was playing with the other village kids when he spotted Kagome.

"Kagome! Your okay!" Shippo jumped up into the miko's arms and hugged her tightly, Kagome hugged him back. She gently set Shippo down and looked around only to find Miroku and Sango arguing about Miroku's "habits". It was then she realized that the hanyou she secretly loved was no where to be seen. She quickly began her way to the forest to look for him.

"Kagome?" Kagome stopped and turned around to mmet her gaze at Shippo.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm uh, I'm going to go check on something, I'll be back don't worry." Kagome walked deeper into the forest silently looking for Inuyasha, how much she longed to be with him. She heard rustling in the trees and jumped, she slowly turned around.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

Nothing.

Kagome started to walk deeper into the forest, the darker it got the faster she began to walk till she broke out into a run. She tripped over a root of a tree but quickly got up again and ran faster till she came upon the bone eaters well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Ahh sorry for the extremely short chapter. I'll put the 6th chapter up sooner. Sorrry:S


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Chapter 6 yay! haha and thanks for the reviews:-P

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha at all!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

Kagome slowed her pace and walked towards the well.

'_Mama, Grandpa, Souta,_' she thought. '_I haven't seen them in a long time, maybe I should go visit them to let them__know I'm alright._' Kagome swung her legs over the well so she was sitting on the rim of it, but before she jumped in she thought, '_what if Inuyasha gets mad and upset because I left without warning. Well he always gets mad even when I__do tell him I'm leaving. Wait they won't even know where I went to, they'll get really worried. Ahh what do I do?'_

Kagome went back and forth on her consciousness for a while before she felt a tight grasp on her shoulders, she screamed.

"What the hell are you doing?" It was that familiar voice that calmed her down and brought her comfort. She turned around to face him.

"Inuyasha," she said. His ears twitched at the sound of her voice.

"I think I'm going to go back for a while, to my own era I mean. I haven't seen my family in a long time." Inuyasha tilted his head and just stared at her as if it was difficult for him to process what she just said.

"The hell you are!" He finally spoke. Kagome jumped by then anger that had risen in his voice.

"What do you mean! It's my family and my life I think I have the right to visit my family whenever I want!" She screamed back at him.

"You don't have time, we already wasted enough time doing nothing over your recovery! We have to search for the jewel shards!" He got right in her face making Kagome ever more mad then she already was.

"I HAVE A LIFE TO YOU KNOW! AND IT'S NOT JUST GOING TO REVOVLE AROUND THE JEWEL SHARDS!

I'M GOING HOME FOR A WHILE AND THAT'S THAT!" Kagome just about to jump into the well till she felt a tight grasp hold onto her wrist.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"NO!" Inuyasha growled.

"SIT!" Kagomes hand was then let go of where she fell into the well back to her own era.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Yay chapter 6 is up! Does happy dance Chapter 7 comming soooonn:D Again sorry for the shortness :S


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Chapter 7! I told you I'd have it up soon well kind of haha

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha at all!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7**

Finally what seemed like an eternity that sit spell had worn off.

"She's going to pay for that." He growled through his fangs, then jumped into the well after her. Kagome climbed out of the well and walked into her house smelling the familiar scent of her mother's cooking.

"I'm home!" Kagome walked into the living room where she found her mother and a couple of guests she had chatting away. Mrs. Higurashi turned her attention towards her daughter.

"Hello sweetie!" She greeted and got up and embraced her with a motherly hug.

"Hi mom, who's this?" Kagome asked looking over to the couple sitting together on the couch.

"Oh sorry how rude of me. This is Mr and Mrs. Yamitaka, they just moved here a couple of days ago."

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Kagome." Kagome quickly shook their hands and welcomed them.

"I think I'm going to go take a quick nap, so I'll be upstairs." Kagome said heading up the stairs. Kagome walked into her room and went straight for her bed. Laying down on it she thought, '_oh how much I miss the comfort of a warm soft bed_.'

She soon closed her eyes quickly falling asleep.

Inuyasha climbed out of the well and walked inside the house.

"Kagome?" He asked, he sniffed her scent which led upstiars. Mrs. Higurashi not noticing him continued talking with the guests. Inuyasha quietly headed upstairs and opened the door to Kagome's room.

"Kagome?" He asked once again. He looked over to see her sleeping on her bed.

'_You came all the way over here to sleep?_' He thought to himself. He growled in a low tone, then stopped when he realized how relaxed and peaceful she looked. That soon all changed when she opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha?" She mumbled.

"Inuyasha.. WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Inuyasha flinched but yelled back. "I CAME TO BRING YOU BACK STUPID! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING? YOU CAN DO THAT BACK ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WELL!"

"THAT'S NOT ALL I WAS GOING TO DO! ARRG NEVERMIND!" Kagome sighed she was truly sick of arguing with him over and over again. She got off the bed and went towards her dresser where she got fresh new underclothes and clothing.

"I'm taking a shower." She told Inuyasha not looking at him. There she left to the bathroom leaving he angered hanyou in her room.

"How dare she leave while I was talking to her." Inuyasha just got up on the bed sitting crosslegged with his arms in the sleeve of his haori awaiting Kagome's return.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Yay all done chapter 7 hehe Chapter 8 comming soon.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Chapter 7! I told you I'd have it up soon well kind of haha

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha at all!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter **

Kagome felt relaxed and clean as the warm water trickled down her body. After what seemed like an hour she finally got out and dried herself up. She slipped on her clothes in the bathroon since Inuyasha was in her room. Kagome soon heard a knock on the bathroon door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Are you don't yet? Hurry up so we can get back sooner" the voice annoying said.

Kagome rolled her eyes, '_stupid Inuyasha, doesn't he ever have any patience._' She thought to herself. A couple minutes later Kagome was ready and out of the bathroom.

"Keh, finally" the Hanyou said.

"You know Inuyasha I'm not leaving today." Kagome siad while trailing off to her bedroom.

"What! Yes we are! We don't have time to stay, plus I want to leave now!" He replied angrily.

"I came on my own you know, you didn't have to come. If you want to leave then go ahead, no one's stopping you."

"Keh."

Kagome put her dirty clothes in the hamper then walked downstairs to the smell of food.

"Oh honey just in time, supper's ready." Mrs. Higurashi's gaze went from Kagome to Inuyasha.

"Oh! Inuyasha hi, I didn't see you there, sorry. Would you like to stay for supper?"

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll take that as a yes, and Kagome after supper I'm going to help the new neighbors get settled in and introduce them to some people, so I'll be there till late tonight. Don't worry about Souta he's having a sleepover at his friends. Kagome nodded and sat down at the table with Inuyasha beside her.

"Souta! Grandpa! Suppers ready!" Mrs.Higurashi yelled fromt he kitchen. Inuyasha's ear twitched at the sound of her voice, since she yelled right in his ear pretty much, it hurt his ears a bit. They all ate their dinner in silence, well Inuyasha and Kagome anyways, while the rest of the family chatted away.

"Well I'm off." Mrs.Higurashi said as she slipped on her coat and grabbed the car keys.

"Souta are you ready?"

"Yes I'm comming hold on a second." Souta replied dragging a big duffel bag behind him down the stairs. Mrs.Higurashi laughed quietly.

"Well I'll see you later Kagome, don't stay up to late, and Inuyasha make sure she stays out of trouble." Inuyasha nodded and Kagome gave her mother a hug then waved goodbye as they left out the door. As soon as her mother and Souta left Kagome was heading upstairs with Inuyasha behind her before there was knock on the door. Kagome slowly turned around and stared at the door for a while before there was a knock again.

"What the hell are you doing? Go answer it wench."

"Oh right." Kagome snapped back into reality. Quickly walking back down the stairs Kagome answered the door.

'_Oh no not them, not today.' _Kagome thought as she opened the door.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Chapter 9! Woot:P Sorry it's short again :S

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha at all!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9**

"Hi Kagome! Hope your feeling better, we just came by for a little visit." It was Eri, Yuka, and Arimi.

"Oh hi you guys, this really isn't a good time." Kagome replied trying to sound sick.

"Oh I see well thats not.." Eri suddenly stopped as she fixed her gaze upon Inuyasha who was still standing ont he staircase with his hands in his sleeves.

"Umm Kagome.. who is that?" Eri asked slowly, pointed to Inuyasha.

Kagome began to panick.

"Thats uh, thats.."

"Wait is that the two-timing boyfriend you were telling us about?" Yuka interrupted.

"Um yes actually it is. Hold on a second will you?" Kagome quickly closed the door then ran up the stairs to Souta's room to grab one of his baseball caps. She quickly returned back downstairs and stuck the cap on Inuyasha head to keep his ears from being unnoticed.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just keep it, I don't want my friends to know about your demoness, your lucky enough they didn't notice. I hope anyways.."

Kagome quickly opened the door again, ever so slightly though.

"So whats your boyfriend doing here? Can we meet him? You know personally? I want to give him a piece of my mind!" Arimi explained.

"Yea me to!" Eri agreed.

"Um like I said before, this really isn't a good time." Kagome said giving a fake little cough.

"Aww" her friends whined.

"How long will he be staying?" Yuka asked glancing at Inuyasha.

"I'm not sure, a couple of days or so."

"Hmm, well expect us back soon, I guess were going to go then. Seeya! Get better soon!" Arimi said.

"Wait till Hojo hears about this..." Eri whispered as they left.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as they left, she slowly closed the door and continued her way upstairs with Inuyasha following her.

"Can I take this damn thing off now, my ears itch." Inuyasha complained.

"Yea, do whatever you want" Kagome sighed. She was to tired to do anything right now, all she wanted to do was sleep.

"What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Nothing I'm just really tired, thats all. I think I'm going to go take a nap or something."

Kagome layed herself on her bed and slowly closed her eyes, but for some reason she couldn't seem to sleep. She was really tired and really wanted to sleep but she couldn't. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha sitting on the floor across from her. He looked like he was sleeping, but she couldn't tell.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I was just seeing if your sleeping or not."

"Why the hell would I sleep?" Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, "you need to be protected and that's what I'm going to do. Now go to sleep wench."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyed once more, yet she still couldn't sleep. She still couldn't figure out why, she opened her eyes once more when she realized why she couldn't sleep. She felt lonley and cold, she needed some by her, more specifically, she needed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?"

"Keh, what now?"

"Can you, umm, can.."

"Spit it out wench."

"Can you lay with me?"

"Kagome I.."

"Please, I can't seem to sleep without you here, beside me."

Inuyasha nodded and slowly got up from his position and got up on the bed beside Kagome. Kagome snuggled against him while Inuyasha held her small frame against his muscular one. Kagome finally feeling the warmth of Inuyasha's body soon fell asleep, as did Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Aww major fluffage! hehe Chapter 10 up soon. Hopefully :P


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Chapter 10! Yay!

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha at all!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10**

Kagome opened her eyes slightly as the sun glistened into her room through the window. Kagome looked up only to see the hanyou peacefully asleep. A grin came across her face, seeing Inuyasha like this made her happy. She yawned and snuggled into Inuyasha's warm embrace not wanting this moment to end. Inuyasha woke up by Kagome's movement and looked down at her with a grin spreading across his face as well. Kagome looked up at him noticing he was awake.

"Morning" she said quietly.

Inuyasha yawned, his tongue curled up like a puppys would do. Kagome giggled.

"What's so funny?" He scolded.

"Umm nothing." Kagome said still giggling. Inuyasha loved it best when she smiled, it made him happy to know that she was safe and happy as well.

"Kagome.." he said quietly. He tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer. Kagome looked up at him, his amber eyes which were usually filled with intensity and anger, were now filled with tenderness and love.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome said, they were so close together, their lips almost brushed together.

"Kagome I.."

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP...

"Aaaahrgg!" Inuasha pulled back and clutched his hands over his ears. Kagome got off the bed quickly and turned off the alarm clock.

"Oops, sorry I forgot about that." Kagome stretched and yawned as she was standing. Inuyasha got up and sat cross-legged on the bed. There was an awkward silence between them before Kagome couldn't take it anymore and spoke.

"Are you hungry? I can make some breakfast if you like."

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I'm hungry, I'm going to go make something anyways." Kagome headed downstairs with Inuyasha behind her.

'_What was that all about? It was like Inuyasha was about to kiss me._' She thought to herself. '_No, he likes Kikyou not__me. He MUST have been thinking about her at that moment. But he said my name, I wonder what would have__happened if the clock wouldn't have went off._' Kagome reached the bottom of the stairs and headed towards the kitchen where she pulled out a frying pan and started the stove. Inuyasha just stood there leaning on the wall.

'_Stupid idiot! You almost kissed her! You almost told her your feelings toward her. Good thing that beeping sound__went off, though it hurt like hell. But what if she would have liked it, what if I did kiss her and she kissed me back? __No she wouldn't have because no one loves a half breed like me._' He thought.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to Kagome.

"Foods ready, if you want any."

Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome and ate his food, it was actually better then expected, though he still preferred the ramen. After they finished, Kagome quickly did the dished and headed upstairs.

"I'm going to go take a bath, I'll only be a few minutes if you can stay still for the long."

Inuyasha nodded and sat on Kagome's bed.

'_Hmm he's being unusually quiet.._' Kagome thought, eyeing him suspiciously. She then just shrugged it off and went to take her bath. Inuyasha sat there quietly taking in the smell of Kagome's bedroom, it was filled with her scent, something he'd never forget. Kagome came out of the bath 20 minutes later and dried herself off. She stepped out of the tub but slipped on a bar of soap falling on the ground.

"Aaahhh!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha bursted through the bathroom door.

"Kagome!"

"AAHHH, INUYASHA GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Kagome screamed, tightly holding the towel across her bare body. Inuyasha blushed intensly but still didn't budge, he wanted to obey Kagome but his body wouldn't let him.

"SIT!"

CRASH

"Inuyasha you perv! When someone tells you to leave, you leave!" Kagome yelled stepping around Inuyasha and heading to her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N So what did you think? hehe Chapter 11 comming soon.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Chapter 11!

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha at all!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11**

Kagome closed her bedroom door and sighed in frusteration. She walked over to her dresser and slipped on a pair of shorts and a tanktop. She slowly dried her soft ebony hair, squeezing the remaining water.

"Kagome, can I come in now?" Inuyasha asked on the other side of the door.

"I suppose." Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha walked in the room and sat down on her bed watching her dry her hair off.

"Geesh, I'm surprised you didn't burst in here either." She said quietly. Though with Inuyasha's demonic senses he heard her just fine.

"Keh, I heard you scream, you could have been in trouble. It's not like I wanted to see you half naked practically," he remarked.

"Well if you didn't like it then why didn't you leave when you asked?"

"Feh!" That's all he said as blush creeped upon his face.

"Thats's what I thought." She thought. Kagome began to apply a little eyeshadow and mascara, she never usually wore makeup but today she had the sudden urge to wear it.

"Whats that your putting on your face?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Oh it's just some stuff the girls wear in my era to make themselves look prettier."

"Well why are you putting it on? It's not like you need it."

Kagome blushed.

"Thanks Inuyasha, I'll remember that."

"Keh."

"So feel like going out for a while? I don't really want to stay in the house all day." Kagome suggested.

"I don't care." Inuyasha replied gruffly.

"Okay, well I'll take that as a yes." Kagome headed into Soutas room to grab that cap once more.

"You'll have to wear this again though." Kagome said handing it to Inuyasha, he hated that thing it always made his ears itch. They went downstairs and were soon out the door, Kagome lead the way since Inuyasha had no idea where they were going.

"Where the hell are going?" Inuyasha complained.

"Just for a little walk, maybe to the park. It's a nice day out." She replied happily.

"Keh."

"Higurashi!" A voice behind them appeared. Kagome turned around only to see Hojo riding on his bike with a care package.

"Hi Hojo!" Kagome smiled.

"I was just on my way to see you, your friends said you were feeling good enough for visits." He explained.

"Awe, thankyou Hojo. Thats very kind of you."

Inuyasha stayed standing there watching to whole scene. He sure didn't like the affection that Hobo guy was giving her, he also didn't like how Kagome was incredibly nice to him.

"Here, I wanted to give you this." Hojo handed Kagome the care package that he was holding. Inuyasha growled.

"Thankyou Hojo." Kagome said, still smiling. Hojo leaned in for a hug before he felt a sudden force push him back.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Nobody touches my Kagome, but me." Inuyasha stood in between the two, his back to Kagome glaring a Hojo.

'_Ahh what am I say! Kagome's not mine! We haven't even mated, let alone confessed out feelings for one another, if she even has any for me..._' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Oh.. umm I'm sorry.. I didn't know you two were together." Hojo explained rather quickly.

"Oh you have the wrong idea Hojo, were not-"

"Come on Kagome were leaving." Inuyasha interrupted her while dragging her off. As soon as they got far enough away from Hojo, Inuyasha let go of Kagome and continued to walk.

"WHAT WAS THAT! I CAN'T EVEN SAY HI TO GUY WITHOUT YOU FREAKING OUT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"What do you mean hi? You were practically throwing yourself at him! Thats not exactly a hi!" He yelled back.

"Throwing myself at him? You've got that all wrong! I don't even like the guy in that way, he's just a good friend that's all! Why would you care anyways!" Kagome was furious now, he had no right to assume things he didn't even know was true. Inuyasha didn't say anything, he didn't want to tell her he loved her in fear of rejection.

"Honestly," she continued. "You always go off with Kikyou and you don't see me freaking out, do you?" She growled softly in frustration and stomped off to sit on the bench near by. Inuyasha looked at her and slowly walked over and sat on the bench beside her.

"Kagome.."

"Just forget it, forget I ever said anything." She said so quietly, Inuyasha almost didn't catch it. Kagome motioned to get up before she felt Inuyasha's hand grasp her arm and stop her.

"Kagome it's just.. I um.." he couldn't get the words out, he was still unsure if he should tell her or not.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly.

"I.. um.. I.. I love you." That was it, he had said it. There was no turning back now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Muahahah cliff hanger! I think thats what it's called anyways.. :D Sorry no first kiss in this one, it'll be comming soon, very soon. Dont' worry :P


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Chapter 12! Yay!

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha at all!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12**

"Inuyasha.. If you haven't noticed, I'm not Kikyou." Kagome said quietly. This made Inuyasha mad, he was confessing his feelings towards Kagome and she didn't believe him! Inuyasha tightly grabbed Kagome by her shoulders and got close to her face. "Damit Kagome! Don't ever doubt my feelings towards you! Kikyou's gone, she's the past. I don't love her anymore. I did, but I don't, I love you! Not Kikyou, you, Kagome." He could still see the doubt in her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Kagome.. I'm..I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

"No Inuyasha, I'm happy, I'm crying because I'm.. happy. I love you to. Very much." His shocked expression almost made Kagome giggle.

"You..d..do?" He stuttered.

"Yes, I do." She stood on her tip toes and brought her face close to his as they gently brushed their lips together. She tenderly pressed her lips against his and kissed him like she did that time when he was turning full demon. She pulled away but before she could Inuyasha pulled her closer to him keeping their lips locked. He brushed his tongue over her bottom lips asking for entrance. She tensed up at first by the feel of his tongue on her lips, but then opened them slightly as Inuyasha explored her mouth with his tongue. Their tongues slightly brushed together while Kagome swiped her tongue over Inuyashas fangs. A slight vibration came from Inuyashas throat as he growled with pleasure in Kagome's mouth. They soon broke apart in need for air. They walked back to the shrine hand in hand and quietly entered the house.

"Oh hi you two, how are you?" Mrs. Higurashi greeted them kindly.

"Hi mom, we're fine. How are the new neighbors?"

"They're good, officially settled into their new home." She replied happily.

"That's good. Well I think I'm going to go study for my test tomorrow so I'll be upstairs."

"Okay sweetie, but don't stay up too late sleep is most important thing you need before a test." Kagome nodded her head as she made her way upstairs and entered her room with Inuyasha behind her. She grabbed her books and sat at her desk and began to study.

"How long is this going to take?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not very long, I promise." Kagome said turning back to her books.

A couple of minutes soon turned to a couple of hours and Inuyasha was growing impatient.

"You've been sitting here for a long time now, why don't you get some sleep or something?"

Kagome looked at the clock 12:06am, it was getting late, but she needed to review her books once more just to make sure she knew everything.

"Just a couple more minutes." Inuyasha sighed and walked over to Kagome and pulling her out of her seat.

"Your mom said you need your sleep and it's very dark out, so I'm thinking it's pretty late and you should get some sleep." He sat her on the bed and sat Kagome in his lap.

"Just like two more seconds, come on!" Kagome whined.

"No, now go to sleep wench." He growled.

"But.. I'm not.. even..-yawns-.. tired.." She said.

Inuyasha chuckled, "are you sure about that?"

"I meant to yawn." She said softly. Kagome relaxed in Inuyashas arms and soon fell asleep. He layed her down under the covers and laid down behind her wrapping her in his arms. He nuzzled her hair and drank her scent. '_Kagome_' he thought. '_I'll never leave you, you are my present and hopefully my future. I'll protect you with all my strength, I'll die for you if I must. Your the one thing that keeps me from giving up on anything. Your my world, my sun and most importantly, your mine._'

Morning

The couple lay in eachothers arms sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the beautiful frame that lay snuggled against him. He lightly kissed atop her head and brushed the hair out of her face. Kagome woke from the feel of Inuyashas fingers brushing past her face. She smiled as she looked up at him and gently planted a tender kiss on his lips. He kissed her back and held her closer to him, she turned around to see the clock.

'_Oh no 8:50! I'll never make it in time for my test!_' She thought. She didn't want to leave Inuyashas arms, but if she wanted to pass this year she had to do this test. She quickly got out of Inuyashas arms and got out of bed and ran to her dresser. Inuyasha whimpered like a lost puppy as she left his grasp. She smiled, she thought it was especially cute when he acted like the puppy he was. She looked at the clock again. '_8:55! Ahh!_' She ran to the bathroom and quickly got changed and came back out. She grabbed her school supplies and ran downstairs.

"Mom?"

No answer.

"Err now I have no way of getting to school! Now I'm definately going to miss the test and fail!" She whined.

"Hey" Inuyasha came down the stairs behind her.

"What?" She replied coldly.

"Why don't you just climb on my back and I'll take you there myself?"

'_Thats right! He's a half demon with super fast speed, if we leave now we may just make it.' _Before she knew it she was on his back and he was running his fastest speed jumping from building to building with Kagome giving him directions.

A minute before the bell went Kagome ran in class.

"Kagome you here, we didn't think you'd make it." Eri said.

"Settle down class and get out your writting utensils, the test is starting." The teacher spoke as he handed out the test.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N sorry I took long, I left my story at school and couldn't continue typing the story out :S Well what do you think? Ahh I know the first kiss sucks butt! But remeber this is my first story I've EVER written so give me a break here people. :D


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Chapter 13! Yay!

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha at all!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13**

Soon after school ended Kagome came out of the school finding Inuyasha leaning on a near by tree with his eyes closed. Kagome ran over to him.

"Inuyasha?" He slightly opened one eye and looked over to her.

"What are you doing here? You haven't been running around the city all day, have you?"

"Keh, of course not idiot. I just sat here all day waiting for you." Kagome was shocked, he usually never had the patience to just sit around all day doing nothing.

"Thankyou" she said as she gently kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Keh." Though Inuyasha acted like he didn't care he really just wanted to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her as passionately as he could, but didn't dare for he would be sat till she couldn't speak anymore. Kagome soon noticed the attention that was being drawn towards Inuyasha because of his weird outfit so she grabbed his hand and quickly began to walk away.

"Let's go, your drawing waayy to much attention to yourself." But before they got any farther Kagome heard her name being called and quickly turned around.

"Kagome!" Her friends yelled as they ran to catch up with her.

"Hi" Kagome said with a smile upon her face. Inuyasha wrapped his arm protectively around Kagome showing that she was his, well almost anyways.

"So what did you think of the test? Do you think you passed?" Yuka asked as they caught up.

"Umm I think I did alright." Kagome said rather quickly hoping they would leave or something.

"Uh, Kagome? Isn't that the two timing boyfriend? Why are you still with him?" Eri whispered to Kagome thinking Inuyasha wouldn't hear it. Though Inuyasha heard every word and growled pulling Kagome closer to his side. Kagome just smiled.

"We have to get going, I'll see you guys later, bye!" They both walked away leaving the dumbstruck friends standing there.

They walked into the house greeted by no one.

"Hello? Mom? Anyone?" Kagome called out. No one replied.

"Well, I guess we could head back through the well now." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Keh, 'bout time!" He snorted. Kagome rolled her eyes and ran upstairs to grab her yellow backpack. She grabbed the typical stuff, hair spray, tooth brush, clothes, ect. She ran back downstairs and grabbed her first aid kit and stuffed it in her bag, and also grabbed a couple of cups of ramen and stuffed them in her bad as well.

"Done yet?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Just one more thing" she said, running over to the grab a piece of paper and pen.

'_Dear mama, gone to the feudal era, be back in a while. Love Kagome._' She put the note on the fridge and they both headed to the well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I know it's short sorry :S Kay and then next chapter will be a while, I haven't finished writting it yet, I don't even know how to end the story yet ahh! Also my exams are comming soon so I won't have time to put more chapters up because I have to study, but I promise you I'll try my best to get them and finished as quickly as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Yay Schools out! Ahh I think I failed Math and Home Ec:S Yay I got like 20 pages written while I was suppose to study for math, that may be why I think I did bad. Ahh well here's chapter 14.

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha at all!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14**

The blue light surrounded them till they both found themselves back in the feudal era.

"About time." Inuyasha said as her picked up Kagome bridal style and leaped out of them well.

"Oh Inuyasha your so impatient." Kagome said jokingly as she lightly kissed him. He blushed and ran his way towards the village with Kagome in his arms.

"Kagome, Inuyasha where were you? We were really worried." Sango reached over to them as they entered the village.

"Sorry Sango I guess I forgot to tell you guys, we just went back to my era for a while."

"Oh it's okay I guess, just don't worry us like that again."

"Haha. okay we won't." Kagome and Sango walked into the hut to continue their conversation.

"So tell the details, I know something happened between you and Kagome." Miroku said as he walked over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha began to blush. "Keh, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on I know something happened, you don't just stay in Kagome's era for a long time and have nothing happen." Miroku smirked a bit.

"Would you shut your trap! Nothing happened!" Inuyasha yelled as his blush deepend.

"Okay, whatever you say.." Miroku said as his smirk grew bigger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how are things going back in your time Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Oh alright." Kagome said.

"Anything happen between you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked curiously.

"No.. why would you ask?" Kagome blushed.

"I don't know, just wondering." Sango replied rather quickly.

"Hey, where's Shippo?" Kagome asked changing the subject.

"Oh he's out wondering around the village with Kirara, I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"I see." Kagome couldn't think of anything to say or talk about with Sango. Usually she could talk about anything with her, but she just couldn't now for some reason.

"Lets go see what Miroku and Inuyasha are up to." Kagome suggested as she got up.

"Yea, sure."

They both left the and headed back towards Miroku and Inuyasha who seemed to have been arguing about something.

"Hey, what are you guys fighting about?" Kagome asked.

"Uhh nothing!" Inuyasha blushed.

"Actually Kagome, Inuyasha and I were just talking about him taking you as his mate-"

"Shutup!" Inuyasha punched him in the head before he could say anymore.

"Oh" Kagome blushed intensly. She remebered the term 'mate'. They had for some unknown reason studied it in class. The teacher said about how it's when a male animal chooses his potential female "mate" and when he did they did _it._ The teacher also said how it was kind of like marriage in our time. Once they were mated they were mates for life, forever and always. Kagome blushed at the thought.

"I see ye two have returned." Kaede said as she walked towards them.

"Yea, sorry about that. I was kind of mad when I left so I forgot to tell you that I was leaving." Kagome explained.

"It's alright, as long as ye two are okay."

Kagome nodded.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys, while you were gone we heard about a fierce demon that kept attacking villagers, mostly women out at the next village. I think we should check it out, the demon may hold a fragment of the Jewel shard." Sango explained. (A/N I know not exactly something of Sango to forget a thing like that, but I couldn't think of anything else.)

"Why didn't you tell us sooner! Instead of wasting our time here, we could be there already!" Inuyasha bursted out.

"Sorry.."

"Now now Inuyasha don't get so mad, lets just head there now." Miroku said.

"Keh."

With Sango, Miroku and Shippo on Kirara's back and Kagome on Inuyasha's they ran their fastests towards to next village. As soon as they arrived it seemed that the demon had started attacking again. The villagers were running to any safety they could find and the children were screaming and crying for their parents.

"Kagome-"

"Yea I sense the jewel, there are two framents in his forehead."

Inuyasha nodded and pulled his Tetsaiga out of its sheath running towards the demon.

"Take this you filthy bastard! WIND SCAR!"

The demon looked towards the bright flash of light comming towards him and dodged it just in time.

"You think you can defeat me you pathetic half demon. I am the great Taishou (a/n Have no idea what it means, just found it somewhere) the Lizard Demon and I will NOT be slayed by a mere half demon like you."

"Keh, we'll see about that." Inuyasha jumped up releasing his wind scar once more.

"WIND SC-"

The lizard brought his tail towards Inuyasha hitting him with much more force then expected causing Inuyasha to fall backwards into the ground.

"Haha just a pathetic hanyou."

"TAKE THIS!"

The lizard demon turned towards the voice finding a purifying arrow come and slashed his leg.

You annoying wench! Die!" Flames rose in his mouth and shot out his mouth heading towards Kagome. Before she got hit she felt someone pull her out of the way.

"Inuyasha?" No it was Miroku, Sango was now handling the demon.

"Inuyasha, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worried.

"BACKLASH WAVE!" Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha up and continuing to fight to demon. Taishou once again dodged the attack.

"Stupid half breed." Taishou clutched Inuyasha in his claws almost crushing him to death then threw him will full force towards the ground. His Tetsaiga was now out of his reach.

"INUYASHA!"

"Now for you, you stupid wench, you shall die!" He came towards her then stopped suddenly. "What's this? The smell of a full blooded demon!" Taishou turned around to be met with a red eyed Inuyasha.

"Don't you dare touch her."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Dun dun dun! Ok so I had MAJOR writers block for the LONGEST time! But as you can see finally I got it unblocked hehe. This chapter is a bit longer then usual because well you guys deserve a longer chapter after waiting a long time for it, though it's not really that long, but it's longer then usual. And oh my gosh the demons name I couldn't think of anything at all and randomly looked up Japanese names on the internet and thats like the first thing that came up. I hope it doesn't mean something dumb :S


	15. Chapter 15

A/N A/N Kay sorry I didn't put it up right after chapter 14, I started typing it then my dad kicked me off the computer so I didn't get up right away. Then today I had to go early to get into town and get a bathing suit. Sorry but it's up now so yay!

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha at all!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15**

"Why do you have the scent of a full demon?" Taishou demanded.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome trembled.

"Oh no, Inuyasha's turned full demon! What should we do?" Miroku panicked.

"I don't think there is anything we can do.." Sango replied.

"Say goodbye Taishou for those will be the last words you speak!" Inuyasha jumped up and got his claws ready and slashed the demon in pieces. Inuyasha stood there for a moment till he heard a small gasp escape from the young girls lips. He sharply turned around looking at Kagome and walked over to her still in his demon form.

"Inu..yasha?" She trembled once again. He recognized her as his mate, yet she didn't have his scent on her, he brushed her hair away from her neck and noticed she had not yet been marked. This was soon going to change. He grabbed Kagome and threw her over his shoulder earning a small yelp from her and ran far into the forest.

"INUYASHA! KAGOME!" Sango yelled.

"Where's he taking her?" Shippo almost cried.

"I don't know, but I think we should follow them." Sango replied.

"No." Miroku responded.

"What! Why not?" Inuyasha could kill Kagome!" Sango couldn't handle it, she couldn't imagine Kagome being killed.

"I don't think he will hurt her. He loves her to much, whether he's a demon or not. Inuyasha would never hurt Kagome or let anything happen to her." Miroku explained.

Sango sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha stopped by a near by cave and walked in setting Kagome down gently. As soon as Kagome was set down she quickly backed away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled.

"What's your problem bitch?" He snapped.

"Inuyasha.. what's going on?" Kagome could barely speak she was to much in shock.

"I brought you here to take you as mine." He said in low growl. He began to walk towards her and knelt down to the ground directly infront of her.

"Take me as.. yours? You mean.."

Inuyasha came closer to her face and forcefully slammed his lips against hers, he bit the bottom of her lip causing it to bleed. This is not what Kagome wanted, she wanted Inuyasha to take her, but not like this. He was rough and forceful and she felt nothing, she wanted him to be gentle with her and kiss her with love and passion. Kagome pulled back.

"Inuyasha, I don't want you like this. This isn't you."

She winced in pain as she felt a stinging pain upon her check.

'_Inuyasha.. he.. he just slapped me._' She thought, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Kagome.."

Kagome knew that voice, it was Inuyasha, her hanyou. She lowly lifted her head up and saw as the red in Inuyasha's eyes disappeared along with his purple marks along his cheek. Both his claws and fangs shortened as well.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, I'm so sorry!" Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome in a tight warm embrace.

"It's alright Inuyasha, as long as your okay." She hugged him back. Inuyasha let go of her then notice her lip was still bleeding a bit and she was still holding the spot on her cheek where he had hit her.

"Kagome, your lip.."

"Oh that? that's nothing." Kagome said licking the blood away from her bitten lip.

"Let me see your cheek" he said as he pulled her hand away from it, she was bleeding. His claws must have scraped her when he had hit her. Kagome saw his eyes were full of guilt.

"Inuyasha, it's alright, I'm fine."

"No your not, your bleeding." He cupped her chin in his hands and turned her cheek towards him and started to lick the wound.

"Inuyasha?" She gasped.

"Youkai. Saliva. Heals. Wounds. Faster." He said between licks.

"Oh." She said.

He turned her face towards him and looked deeply into her chocolate eyes and claimed her lips into a deep passionate kiss. Kagome felt like she was in heaven, no matter how many times Inuyasha would kiss her it always felt like the first time. Inuyasha slowly broke the kiss.

"Kagome, will you.. be my mate?"

Kagome gasped, she has been waiting for this moment for a long time and now it actually came true. But now that he asked her she wondered, '_I'm way to young for this, I don't even know If I should.. But I love him so much. He's the only guy I ever want to be with._'

"Kagome?"

Kagome snapped back to reality.

"Yes Inuyasha, I will be your mate." She smiled. They cuddled up in eachothers arms and were soon together in another passionate kiss where they got lost in the bliss of their love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up on a grass blanket with Inuyasha's haori covering her bare body. She turned over to see Inuyasha sleeping peacefully beside her. She lightly touched the mark he had made on her last night and winced in pain as it still stung a little.

'_He entwined his fingers with hers and gently kissed her._

_"Are you ready?" He asked._

_She nodded._

_He went down and quickly bit into her neck, Kagome didn't scream but she did squeeze Inuyasha's hand tightly. He squeezed back as if to tell her everything's going to be alright. He then slowly took his fangs out of her and lapped up the blood that was left on her neck and once again gently and deeply kissed her._

_"I love you." He said smirking a bit._

_"I love you to." Kagome smiled, she was now his mate forever and always._'

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and saw that Kagome was awake.

"Hi." She said softly.

Inuyasha replied by holding her tighter in his arms and tenderly kissed the top of her head. Kagome leaned on Inuyasha's chest and traced his muscles with her fingertips causing him to shiver.

Kagome sighed, "we should probably be getting back, I'm sure the others are worried." Kagome tried to get up but Inuyasha tightened his grip on her and growled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome chuckled.

"Wait.." Inuyasha got up and sniffed the air, then went and put on his hakamas mumbling, "of all the days, why does it have to be today that he comes."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Okay someone asked for lemon and I did not put it in because well this is my first fiction EVER and I'm not very good at writing it, plus it's rather uncomfortable to write. Sorry lemon lovers! Oh and also I changed the rating to M because there's bad words in it :o


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Bleh sorry for not updating sooner, to admit it I quite lazy in typing the chapters out. I have no spell check so then I have to re-read the whole thing and blah blah and I don't have that "automatic" double space thing so I have to do it on my own and all this crap and I've just been becomming lazy, ahh I'm super sorry though, I virtual pinky swear I'll update more often P

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha at all!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16**

"Kagome get dressed. Fast." Inuyasha ordered. Kagome nodded but it was to late a gust of wind formed in a tornado came swirling into the cave.

"Kouga." Inuyasha growled.

"Hey dog-crap, where's my woman? I could smell her from back there and it lead me here, where is she?" He looked around then spotted her in a corner wrapped up in Inuyasha's haori.

"She's _not _you woman!" Inuyasha growled, he had his hand near his Tetsaiga ready to pull it out. Kouga looked back at the shirtless hanyou and back a Kagome.

"Did you.. did you guys.. m-mate?" Kouga stuttered.

Inuyasha smirked. "What, you can't smell it? My scent is all over her, I'm surprised you didn't catch it when you sniffed her out."

Kagome stood up tightly holding the haori around her walking towards Kouga. "I'm sorry Kouga." He came towards Kagome and brushed her hair from her neck and saw the mate mark and slowly backed away.

"But.. why?" I mean I knew you liked him, but I didn't know you like him _that _much" he responded.

"Well..I...um.." Kagome didn't know what to say, this was quite an awkward situation for her.

"It doesn't matter, If you every get sick of that mutt remember, I'm still here." Kouga then disappeared in his tornado from the cave.

"We really need to be getting back." Kagome said as she picked up each article of her clothing and got dressed. Inuyasha slipped on his undershirt and took his haori from Kagome when she was fully dressed and slipped that on as well. Kagome got on his back and they headed back to the village.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo ran straight towards Kagome and jumped into her arms as they both entered the village.

"Kagome, your alright!" Shippo said excitingly. Sango and Miroku came over to where all the commotion was and saw that Kagome and Inuyasha were back.

"Kagome your okay!" Sango said.

"Yes I am, everything's alright"

"It's good to see you back and looking just fine Kagome." Miroku said giving a lecherous grin.

"Miroku you even look at her that way again and I'll beat you so hard you won't live to see another day." Inuyasha growled fiercly.

Sango just brushed the two men off and continued. "Inuyasha didn't hurt you, did he?"

Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and grew even more mad. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK I'D HURT HER! I'D _NEVER _HURT KAGOME! NOT IN A MILLIO-"

"Kagome?" Shippo interrupted. Everyone looked down at the kitsune who was plainly sitting in Kagome's lap.

"Yes Shippo?" Kagome replied.

"Kagome.." He sniffed her, "you smell a _whole _lot like Inuyasha, did you know that?"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome began to blush a deep deep shade of red. "Well I do hang out with him a lot Shippo, I'm sure you have Inuyasha's scent on you to." She said quickly, trying to cover up.

"Yea.." He said, then added, "but his scent is not just around you, it's almost as if.." he sniffed her again. "As if.. it's inside you, what's that all about?" Sango and Miroku looked up from Shippo and started at the deeply blushed miko and hanyou. Miroku raised his eyebrow and smirked. "So what exactly have you done while you were gone?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

"None of your damn business you lecher!" Inuyasha bursted at him.

"Umm.. Kagome? Will you come with me for a moment?" Sango asked quietly while Inuyasha was busy trying to control himself to not kill Miroku.

"Sure" she replied quietly as well. The two walked off leaving the arguing men behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They continued to walk in silence not speaking at all, it was kind of awkward.

"Soo where are we goi-"

"Inuyasha didn't force himself on you, did he?" Sango blurted out.

Kagome was shocked by this question, she had know idea where Sango got this idea from, well she kind of did.

"What! No of course not! Why would you think of such a thing?" Kagome asked shocked out of her mind, she had to stop walking and sit or lean on something.

"So he didn't, uhh what's that word you people use back in your time, you know when someone forces themselves on someone else?"

"Rape?"

"Yea, he didn't rape you?"

"No! Of course not Sango! Why would you even think that!" Kagome half yelled.

"Well I don't know, maybe because he left with you in his full demon form with a crazy look in his eye." Sango retorted. Kagome laughed a little.

"This is serious Kagome."

"I know, I know. Don't worry Sango he didn't rape me, he gave me a choice if I wanted to do _it_ with him or not."

Sango nodded her head. "Okay, good." They both contiued their walk then heading back to the village.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell did you guys go?" Inuyasha was fuming with anger when they both returned.

"For a walk." Kagome replied calmly.

"You could have been killed!" He yelled.

"But we didn't, now did we?"

"I don't care Kagome, your my ma-" He stopped suddenly and began to sniff around.

"Inuyasha, what is it?"

He sniffed more and crouched to his knees and sniffed Kagome's tummy.

"It's faint, but I can smell him."

"Who?" Kagome was extremely confused now.

"Our.. our pup. Kagome your pregnant."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Sorry I had to stop there hehe and Okay okay I know I know your probably thinking "How can he tell already they only just did _it_ that day." Just it will explain in next chapter. Also a couple of you guys got it right that it was Kouga who came in and ruined their tender moment. Darn him hey? -Looks for Kouga with a bat in one hand-


	17. Chapter 17

A/N M'kay here's chapter 17 yay!

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha at all!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 17**

"WHAT?" Kagome yelled.

"Oh my gosh Kagome, this is so exciting!" Sango said as she hugged Kagome.

Miroku smirked, "hm got her on the first try, eh Inuyasha? Hey Sango we should get started to."

"Miroku you hentai!" Sango slapped him. "Come on, lets leave them alone." Sango grabbed Miroku by the ear and dragged him into the hut.

"B-but.. how?" Kagome stuttered.

Inuyasha looked up at her and said, "uhh, Kagome you should know how it happened..."

"I didn't mean it like that you perv! I mean how can this be? How can you tell already? I mean we only did _it _today." Inuyasha put his ear to her belly and his ear twitched a bit.

"Youkai pups grow much faster then the normal human ones. If anything this pup should be born in 5 to 6 months."

"What! But I'm only fifeteen, I'm _way_ to young to have a baby!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha got up to face Kagome. "What do you mean you're to young? You look about the right age to have a pup. Besides when you mated with me you should have known that this was going to happen."

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, in my era girls don't have kids till around 20 years of age and such. I'm still in school, I can't have this baby, or pup or whatever."

Anger risen in the hanyou. "What do you mean you can't have the pup!"

"I mean I'm going back to my era to get an abortion, I most certainly can't put it up for adoption." She said calmly.

"What the hell is that!" He looked extremely confused and frusterated. Kagome forgot about the different things they do in her time compared to the fuedal era. Now she would have to go through explaining what an abortion was the Inuyasha and she knew he wasn't going to like it at all, but she had to get she had no choice.

"An abortion is where if a girl is to young or doesn't want her baby people will remove it from her before it is born."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. "You mean kill it?"

Kagome nodded.

"NO FUCKING WAY ARE YOU GOING TO KILL OUR PUP!" Inuyasha blew up. Kagome backed up a bit from him, he looked like he was going to kill her right at that moment. "We made that pup through our love and no way in hell am I going to let you kill it!" He continued.

"Well I sure can't take care of it at this age!" Kagome bursted into tears.

Inuyasha sighed and pulled Kagome into a comforting embrace. "That's why am I here Kagome, I promise to protect both you and our pup with my life. Nothing I promise nothing bad will ever happen.

"Inuyasha.." Tears slid down the miko's cheek and she tightly hugged him back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Couple of Weeks Later**

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Kagome said as she ran out of the hut from breakfast to outside in the grass and began to throw up. Inuyasha ran after her and rubbed her back as she continued to throw up, the scent was terrible to Inuyasha's nose, but he couldn't leave Kagome by herself.

"Kagome, are you alright?" He asked

"Yes Inuyasha, I'm fine." she replied a little coldly. Kagome got up from the ground and headed back into the hut with Inuyasha closely behind her.

"Yea know, Naraku hasn't tried anything in a very long time, I wonder if he's planning something big." Sango said.

"Well when he does show up, we'll be ready." Inuyasha told her.

"Yes, of course. Because we all know how sitting around and taking care of a pregnant woman will prepare us for Naraku." Miroku retorted. Kagome glared at him while Inuyasha growled at him. Sango on the other hand slapped him.

It had only been two weeks and Kagome's tummy already had a plumpness to it.

"Hey Inuyasha? Can I got back to my own era? I think my family needs to know about my pregnancy." She pleaded.

"Okay, but I'm comming with you."

It surprised at how easily Inuyasha let her go. Usually he would always say no, then they'd get into a arguement where she'd end up sitting him and leaving into the well without his consent.

"Well I guess we're going then, I'll see you all in a couple of days." Kagome said as she started to get up. Shippo then jumped into Kagome's arms. "I don't want you to go Kagome." He whined.

"That's sweet Shippo, but I really need to go, I'll be back soon, don't worry." She then put down Shippo and got onto Inuyasha's back where they both headed towards the well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Modern Time**

Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and leaped out of the well, walking towards to house.

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome said as she entered the house.

"Hi honey, how are you?" Mrs. Higurashi hugged Kagome.

"I'm fine."

"And how about you Inuyasha? How are you?" She asked kindly.

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders.

"So what brings you back here? I don't recall any tests you have comming up." Mrs. Higurashio continued.

"Oh, uh just for a break I guess." Kagome hated lying to her mother, but there was no way she could tell her now.

"Well let me make you something to ea-" Mrs. Higurashi stopped immediatley as soon as she saw Kagome's mate mark. "How did you get that?" She kept her focus on the mate mark.

"Umm.." Kagome blushed.

"Demon attacked us, scratched Kagome, she'll be fine though, Kaede checked her out." Inuyasha interrupted.

"Hmm looks more like a bite then a scratch, oh well just becareful next time, I don't want you getting killed." Mrs. Higurashi said as she headed into the kitchen. "So what would you two like to eat?" She asked from the kitchen.

"I don't want anything thanks, I'm not very hungry."

"Kagome you have to eat." Inuyasha growled.

"I know but right now I just don't feel like anything." She retorted.

"But your not just feeding yourself, your feeding the pu-"

"Okay okay, I'll eat." Kagome gave in before Inuyasha blurted before her mother about their pup.

"I'll just have some soup mom, please." She said.

"Of course sweetie. Inuyasha would you like anything?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "no I'm good."

"Okay the soup will be ready in a bout 20 minutes or so."

"Thanks mom, we'll be upstairs."

"Alright, I'll call you down when it's ready."

As soon as they got into Kagome's room she fell tirelessly on her bed.

"So when are you going to tell them?" Inuyasha asked sitting next to her on the bed.

"I don't know.. tomorrow or something. I'm just really tired now, I just want to go to sleep but it's only noon. Well maybe a nap wouldn't hurt." Inuyasha nodded his head agreeing that it would be a good idea she take a rest for both her and the pup. Inuyasha laid on the bed next to Kagome resting his hand upon her tummy. In minutes the couple fell into a deep slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Yay all typed out well I got it up faster then usual hehe. I swear though, this story is going nowhere.. hehe.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N o Look it's chapter 18!

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha at all!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 18**

"Kagome? Kagome! Your soup's ready!" Her mother shouted from the kitchen. "Dad would you mind getting Kagome, she's upstairs in her room."

"Sure" he nodded. He walked upstairs and knocked on Kagome's door while entering.

"Kagome your mothe-" He stopped abruptly when he saw Kagome and Inuyasha sleeping together with Inuyasha's arm around her. "Aaah! You filthy demon! Get off my granddaughter!" He yelled as he came over to the bed and started hitting Inuyasha as hard as he could.

"Get off, get off!"

Inuyasha growled then woke up instantly, seeing Kagome's grandpa hitting him like there was no tomorrow. "What the hell do you think your doing old man?" Inuyasha growled as he sat up.

"I said get off!" He yelled once more.

"Hmm..Inu..yasha?" Kagome stirred, she opened her eyes completely and saw her grandfather attacking Inuyasha.

"Grandpa, what are you doing!"

Kagome's mother soon rushed in. "What's the commotion?

"Inuyasha was sleeping in Kagome's bed... _with_ Kagome!" He yelled.

Inuyasha growled. "I can do whatever I want with her! She's my _mate."_

Everyone in the room gasped, including Kagome.

"Uhh.. I can explain." Kagome stumbled out of the bed towards Inuyasha.

"Y-you...lost your innoscence to a..a...demon! Her grandfather stuttered.

"Plus at 15 years of age!" Her mother added.

"I can't believe this Kagome, he's a demon _and_ he's from a whole different time." Her grandfather said.

Inuyasha growled, who cares if he was a demon or from another time, they were in love and had a pup on the way, that's all that mattered.

"Well, did you at least use protection?" Her mother asked.

"Erm.. that's kind of the reason I came here, to tell you.. I'm.. I'm pregnant."

Her mother and grandfather bothed gasped.

"Oh my gosh, how could you be so irresponsible!" Her mother yelled at her. "Your 15 and you give yourself to some demon and get pregnant! How could you do that to yourself!" Her mother yelled at her.

"I.. I-I don't know.." Kagome stuttered, she had never seen her mother raise her voice like that to her before.

"Don't get mad at her, it's partially my fault." Inuyasha spoke up.

"Your right Inuyasha, it is partially your fault, and for that I think it's best that you don't come around here again." Mrs. Higurashi said as she pulled Kagome away from him.

"Uh.. I wouldn't do that if I were you, when demons claim their mate they're mates for life, they will never stand to be seperated from their mates, not matter what." Kagome's grandfather said.

"You can't fucking do that! She is _my_ mate!" Inuyasha yelled pulling Kagome back behind him to protect her.

"I don't care, she's _my_ daughter, she wouldn't have even exsisted if it wasn't for me!"

"It doesn't matter she belongs to me now! She's my ma-"

"Ouch!" Kagome fell to the ground clutching her stomach bending forwards.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha crouched down infront of her.

"Oouch!" Kagome moaned in pain, her stomach felt as if it was being ripped in half, before she knew it she passed out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome fluttered her eyes open seeing white walls surround her. She looked over to her side and saw a heart moniter.

'_A heart moniter?_' She thought. '_A hospital, why am I in a hospital?_' Kagome tried to remember back as far as she could. The only thing she remembered was Inuyasha and her mother arguing, then everything went fuzzy from there.

"Well I see you have finally awakened." A cheerful voice said, it was a nurse.

"Wha-what happened?" Kagome could barely speak.

"Well seems that little critter inside of you was causing you some grief, but don't worry everything's okay now. Though the doctors are still curious as to how that baby inside of you could cause you so much pain at only two weeks." the nurse added cheerfully as she check Kagome's stats.

"How.. how do you know I'm only two weeks?" Kagome asked.

"Oh your.. um husband? Yea he told me."

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Where is he?" Kagome panicked, she needed Inuyasha.

It was as if Inuyasha heard her (which most likely he did) because he swung the door open and ran to Kagome's side, of course being in public he had one of Souta's hats on.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, you're here." Kagome held out her hand and Inuyasha grabbed hold of it.

"Is she going to be okay?" Inuyasha asked the nurse, his gaze still on Kagome.

"Yes she'll be just fine."

"And the pup..er..I mean baby?" Inuyasha asked looking up at the nurse.

"The baby will be just fine as well, don't worry." The nurse responded with a smile. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief then looked back down at Kagome and lightly kissed her forehead and gently rubbed Kagome's stomach. Gazing a Kagome he spoke, "I love you Kagome."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Okay someone asked for longer chapters, well okay the story is already pre-written so I'm just typing out what's on paper sorry for the shortness :S I will try to make them longer in future chapters m'kay? Well hopfully you liked this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY for not updating in a long time and leaving you hanging forever! I've just been really busy this summer and going the city lots and helping out around the house, forgive me? Super sorry! But here's chapter 19. Furtue notice chapter 20 has yet to be written at all, so it maybe, I promise you a day or 2 to get that one and so on. I won't take a month, super sorry again!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 19**

Kagome, now 4 months pregnant was as big as being 8 months pregnant. Inuyasha being as over protective as ever, wouldn't let her do a thing. They were in the feudal era and while Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and even Shippo were out fighthing demons, Kagome was forced to stay behind with Kaede. Kagome did not like this at all.

"Kaede, can't I do anything? This is so boring!" Kagome whined. She hated the fact that she had to stay put while the others went out fighting, she didn't like feeling useless, it bothered her a lot.

"Ye are pregnant child, there is really nothing ye can do." Kaede responded calmly. Kagome sighed in frusteration, she was about to get up before she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Aaah!" Kagome held her stomach, Kaede looked over to Kagome and noticed that her water had broken.

"Sit child, sit." Kaede came to Kagome and calmed her down telling her to take deep breaths.

"Inuyasha! Where's Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" Kagome couldn't bear to do this without him. She needed him.

Inuyasha and the gang has just finished killing the demon, they were heading back to the village when Inuyasha heard his name being screamed out immediately knowing who it was.

'_Kagome_' he thought. '_Oh god, please be all right! I'm comming!_' Inuyasha began to run as fast as he could back to the village leaving the 4 behind. (a/n don't forget about Kirara)

"Kagome!" Inuyasha bursted through the hut as if he was being chased by an incredibly fast demon. "What's wrong!" He asked panicky (a/n is that a word?)

"I'm..in...labor what.. does.. it look.. like!" Kagome said between breaths. She remembered how much she would always dream of having a family and lots of children when she was younger, but now that it was happening, she was almost regretting it.

"Inuyasha, something's not right." Kaede stated calmly.

"What do you mean something's not right!" Inuyasha half yelled worridly. He kneeled beside Kagome and gripped her hand securely, there was already something wrong with her before, and they fixed that problem. Why was there another one? Inuyasha couldn't handle anything happening to his Kagome, he'd never forgive himself.

"I mean," Kaede continued "you need to get her to her time where they have better handle on this kind of situation."

Inuyasha nodded and wrapped his arms around Kagome where she securely wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha held her tightly, yet gently as his ran to the well and jumped in.

'_I hope nothing is wrong with my baby._" Kagome thought as they jumped in.

**Modern Time**

Inuyasha jumped out of the quickly and ran toward the shrine and bursted through the door.

"Kagome's mother! Anyone!" Inuyasha yelled as he came through the door.

No one answered.

"MMMOOMMM!" Kagome screamed. Mrs. Higurashi ran down the stairs, and as soon as she saw the two standing there with Kagome clutching her stomach she knew immediately and gathered everyone where they all piled in the car and drove off to the hospital.

Mrs. Higurashi ran to the nurses desk and told her the situation, where the nurse acted immediatley and brought Kagome a wheel chair and pushed her off to a room. (A/n Sota gave Inuyasha one of his hats before they left, so he's not exsposing his ears) Inuyasha followed the nurse and Kagome to the room, but when they got there the nurse said he wasn't allowed in during birth. Inuyasha got really angry and began to yell at the nurse.

"But she's my ma- err wife! And she's not even giving birth yet, she's just in labor!" He yelled clutching onto Kagome's hand.

"I know sir, I'm sorry but I don't make the rules, you're just going to have to wait out with the rest of the family. We'll call you in when you're allowed, the Doctor just has to check her out." The nurse replied, trying to calm the enraged hanyou. Mrs. Higurashi came over to Inuyasha's side and slightly pulled him away.

"Come on Inuyasha, you heard the nurse. Kagome, take care we'll be out there if you need anything."

"Thankyou mom." Inuyasha bent down and lightly kissed Kagome's forehead and slowly let go of Kagome's hand as her mother pulled him away.

**One Hour Later**

Inuyasha paced back and forth in the waiting room for someone, anyone to tell him about his Kagome. Soon a doctor approached him from Kagome's room.

"Are you Kagome's husband?" He asked. Inuyasha nodded. "I just came to tell you that there seem to be some problems concerning Kagome and the baby and we ask permission to perform a C-section on her." The Doctor explained. Inuyasha thought it over for a minute, '_should I let this guy give her a sea-sek-sion_?'

"What a minute, what the hell is that!" Inuyasha asked fiercely, no one was going to do anything to Kagome if Inuyasha didn't know what it was. The Doctor was a little taken back by the fact that Inuyasha was unaware of what it was, but kindly explained it to him.

"A C-section is where we retrieve the baby from the stomach, meaning we'd have to cut her stomach open to be able to do so." (A/N I don't know if that's fully correct, but give me a break)

"Like hell you're you going to cut open _my _Kagome!" Inuyasha growled. Mrs. Higurashi heard part of the arguement between the two and came over to see what was going on.

"What seems to be the problem, doctor?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Are you family?" He asked immediately. Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "yes, I'm Kagome's mother."

"Well there seems to be some complications and we need to perform a C-section with" he looked over to Inuyasha "his consent."

"No way in hell am I going to give them permission to cut open Kagome!" He repeated with more anger then before. Mrs. Higurashi lightly grasped Inuyasha's arm and stared up at him.

"Inuyasha, it may be the only was to get the baby out, I promise you, it won't Kagome." Inuyasha looked at Mrs. Higurashi, he could tell she wasn't lying, and he could trust his mate's mother. Inuyasha then nodded for the Doctor to do the treament.

**5 Hours Later** A/n Yea, I know it probably takes a loootttt longer then that like waaayyy longer, but let's just say 5 hours alright? And don't bug me about it :)

The Doctor came out of the room and removed his mask. (those things that cover doctor's mouths, I don't know what they're called) Inuyasha jumped out of his chair and approached the Doctor immediately for news about his mate, and his pup.

"She'll be just fine, the baby is very healthy as well. She can have only one visitor though." The Doctor said as he looked around to see who would be the one to go. Mrs. Higurashi motioned for Inuyasha to go in, so he did.

He slowly opened the doors to her room and peeked inside where he saw Kagome lying there on the bed holding what he knew was their pup. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, come see." She said quietly as her smile widened. (A/n again, is that a word?) Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and looked down at their pup. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and said, "meet your new baby boy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Yay! This chapters up finally eh? Yes it's a boy, I don't know I wanted a girl, but then I wanted the boy to be kind of like his dad :P Tough and stuff hehe that rhymes. Well now I have to write the next chapter, promise it will beup by tomorrow of the next day. Oh and yes I am aware most of the stuff if wrong in this chapter but oh well, I don't know much so don't review on it D


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Chapter 20 yay! Finally it's up, it's longer then the former chapters. I think you guys deserve it :) Plus the fact that I still have to write chapter 21, I have yet to write that at all yet :S

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 20**

Inuyasha looked down at his pup, he had very little hair, but you could tell it was raven black like Kagome's. His eyes though were amber like Inuyasha's. Looking closer Inuyasha noticed two tiny black dog ears poking out of his head, he smiled. Soon his claws and fangs would develop as well.

"He's beautiful" Inuyasha said as he kissed Kagome's forehead.

"He's so tiny to, and look he's got your ears, good thing the doctors didn't see." Kagome chuckled at the thought. Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome, how beautiful she looked holding their new born pup. He had never realized how lucky he was, this girl had given him her trust, love and cared for him no matter. And now she has given him a family.

Nighttime had soon fallen upon, the rest of the family had already came in to visit and see the baby. Grandpa was still quite upset that Kagome had given birth to a demon, on the other hand Souta was extremely fascinated and happy that his nephew was half demon. Mrs. Higurashi didn't say much, but she congradulated the two and acted her motherly self.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's ears perked up from under the cap at Kagomes voice.

"Yea?" He responded.

Kagome pushed herself upright on the bed, laying her hands upon her lap. "We still haven't given him a name."

Inuyasha looked over at their pup who was soundly asleep in a crib near Kagome that the nurse had set up. He stood up and walked over to the sleeping pup and stared down at him. "How about Kaemon?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmm, Kaemon? I like it." Kagome smiled. (A/n Okay, I'm not Japanese so I don't know any Japanese names. I found this one on the internet, how creative hey? hehe Anyways it's suppose to mean joy or something.) Inuyasha pulled up a chair beside Kagome's bed and rested his arms on the matress.

"Kagome?"

Kagome took her eyes of off Kaemon and brought her gaze to Inuyasha. "Yes?" He entwined his fingers with hers.

"Thankyou" Inuyasha spoke softly, Kagome wasn't even sure if she heard him right. "For what?" She was a little confused, I mean out of the blue randomly he comes out and says 'Thankyou'.

"For giving me a family" he continued, "for giving me your trust, and your love. Everything a guy could ask for."

Kagome took her other hand and caressed Inuyasha's cheek. "Inuyasha, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." She smiled. Inuyasha gently kissed Kagome and rested his head on the matress, his hands still entangled with hers. The couple stayed like that for a while till slumber took them over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of someone in the room and quickly opened his eyes, only to find the nurse shuffling around. Inuyasha slowly lifted hs head and rubbed the back of his neck, apparently that sleeping position didn't exactly agree with him. He looked over at Kagome noticing she was still asleep, lightly kissed her forehead.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to wake you, I was only checking on the baby." The nurse implied.

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders, "I was bound to wake up anyways." He walked over to Kaemon who was still asleep as well. '_Gods does he ever look like Kagome_' he smiled.

"He woke up early this morning, luckily a nurse was in here when he woke up, so he was fed and washed immediately." The nurse spoke up as she fiddled around with a few things in the room. Inuyasha nodded, he waited for the nurse to say or ask about the two appendages that lay atop Kaemons head, but she said nothing more. Either she didn't notice, or she didn't bother to ask.

Inuyasha took his hand and slightly brushed Kaemons cheek causing the half demon infant to wake up. Kaemons big amber eyes appeared staring at Inuyasha for a while as if he was in deep thought of something. Inuyasha figured he was sniffing his scent to reconize him as his father, Kaemon soon came to the conclusion that he was and wiggled his arms up motioning for Inuyasha to pick him up.

Inuyasha was hesitant.

"Go ahead," the nurse urged. "Pick him up"

Kaemon started to squirm and whine, Inuyasha then carefully (mind his claws) slid his hands underneath him, supporting his head with one hand and holding his back with the other.

"There you see, not so bad." The nurse smiled as she headed out of the room. Inuyasha looked down at Kaemon and grinned, he was so tiny, he was nearly the size of his two hands together. He looked back at Kagome to see her awake and smiling. With the familiar scent of his mother and father with him, Kaemon soon fell asleep again, in his fathers arms.

Later that day the doctor had entered the roon to tell Kagome that she was being released today, and that her mother was on her way to come pick her up. A nurse then entered with a wheelchair for Kagome, the doctor came over to Kagome to help guide herself to the wheelchair, but Inuyasha lightly pushed him aside with a growl and pick Kagome up bridal style and set her in the metal contraption.

"Thankyou, Inuyasha." Kagome said lightly. The nurse wrapped Kaemon in a clean blanket and handed him to Kagome.

"Your mother is out in the waiting room, come follow me." She said as she led them out to her mother, the doctor followed behind last. Inuyasha watching before how the nurse used this so called '_wheelchair_' thing and gently pushed Kagome out of the room.

"Hi sweetie! How's the baby? Did you give him a name yet?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Fine, and yes his name is Kaemon." Kagome smiled plainly.

The doctor then cleared his throat. "Uh sir?" Inuyasha turned to the doctor who seemed to be handing him some papers.

"You're going to need to fill out part of this release form." (A/n if they don't fill out release forms, then my bad, just go with me)

"Uhh.. okay.." Inuyasha hesitantly took the papers and this "pen" Kagome once told him about and found himself a seat to fill out the papers. Instead of writing anything down he stared down at it blankly scratching his head. '_What the hell am I suppose to do?_' He thought to himself.

Mrs. Higurashi noticed the dilemma Inuyasha was in and came over to him lightly putting her hand on his shoulder. "Oh Inuyasha," she smiled. "You don't have to worry about that, I'll do it." She said as a chuckled escaped her mouth

"Uh, thanks." Inuyasha said as he quickly handed the papers to her and walked over to Kagome.

"So are we ready to go?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as he came towards her.

"Your mom's filling out some stuff right now." He replied brushing Kagome's hair behind her ear. "Alright." Was all she said.

Kaemon began to stir, tears forming in his eyes clenching his tiny hands into fists. Mrs. Higurashi soon came forth.

"So are we ready now?" Noticing Kaemon. Kagome nodded her head and Inuyasha pushed the wheelchair following Mrs. Higurashi to the car. Once again Inuyasha picked Kagome up and set her in the seat of the car ignoring her protests that she could get up on her own.

They pulled up to the shrine and Kagome's mother took hold of Kaemon and Inuyasha carried Kagome up the steps to the house. Souta ran up to them as soon as they walked in. "Where's the baby?" I want to see him again! Did you name him yet!" He asked excitingly.

"Quit your jabbering kid, you're starting to give me a headache." Inuyasha snorted as he set down Kagome and took off the cap that he had been dying to take off for the past couple of days. Grandpa didn't say anything thought unlike Souta, he just glared Inuyasha, who glared at him back.

"Mama has him, and his name is Kaemon." Soon Mrs. Higurashi walked through the door with Kaemon to join the family. She handed Kaemon to Inuyasha as she led them all to the living room where they all sat down and talked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! He's got ears like Inuyasha!" Souta stared in awe. Everyone looked down at the sleeping hanyou and talked about what features he had inherited from Inuyasha and Kagome.

"We really need to go to the mall and find him some clothes and supplies before we head back to the feudal era." Kagome spoke up. Mrs. Higurashi quickly looked up at her daughter. "You're taking Kaemon to the fuedal era? Honey are you sure that's safe?"

Everyone looked up at her, but before she could speak a certain hanyou interrupted. "Feh of course it's safe, I'm there to protect them. Plus Kaemon's a half demon, he can't grow up in this era." Mrs. Higurashi thought this over, was her daughter planning on living in the fuedal era for good? Not even bothering to finish school? She couldn't let this happen, she wanted her daughter to be happy, but not at the exspense of never seeing her again.

"Let's talk about this later, right now we should go shop for Kaemon, you comming mom? I need you there to help me pick out the right stuff for him." Kagome said. Mrs. Higurashi snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, ah I can't sweetie, I have to cook dinner, but here I'll write you a list of the stuff you need. You go change out of those hospital clothes and into something more casual."

Kagome blushed. "Right, I almost forgot." She went upstairs and into her room where she slipped on a pair of faded jeans and a plain white shirt with a jean jacket. She then headed to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth and hair. Hurrying she grabbed her purse ad headed downstairs where her mother handed her the list of items and some money.

"Oh and here sweetheart" her mother said as she handed her a stroller." It used to be Souta's, Kaemon can have it now." She smiled.

"Thankyou mom." Kagome said hugging her mother. "Inuyasha, are you comming?" Kagome asked as she opened up the stroller for Kaemon. Inuyasha came out of the living room holding the sleeping hanyou.

"Wow, he sure is a sleeper." Kagome laughed, apparently she spoke to soon, Kaemon's eyes opened up along with his mouth, letting out a yawm. He started to whine a bit telling his parents he was hungry. Kagome caught on immediately and ran over to a bag the nurse gave her with a bottle of formula for the little guy.

"Good thing the nurse gave me this," she sighed in relief handing it to Kaemon. Inuyasha set him down in the stroller and buckled him in as Kagome showed him.

"Well I guess we're off, oh Inuyasha your clothes.."

"Keh, what about them?" He asked rudely.

"Well.. no one exactly walks around this time dressing like that.." Kagome was about the suggest something before Inuyasha bit back.

"No one dresses like _that_ in my time, and I still let you wear it, no matter how strange it looks." Inuyasha snorted.

Souta shook his head, '_Inuyasha, strong but so stupid._

"Inuyasha" Kagome said kindly, Inuyasha cringed at the thought of what was going to happen next. "Sit!" Before Inuyasha had time to protest he was sent crashing into the floor. Kaemon looked over the situation and laughed at his father.

"So.. you.. think this is.. funny do.. you..?" Inuyasha said trying to get up off from the ground with a slight grin on his face. As soon as the beads of subjegation wore off, the new family was off on their way to the mall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N yay! all done! It was seven and half pages hehe. I'm kind of excited for the next chapter, though I have yet to write it, I'm excited to write it. Hehe Kagome, Inuyasha and Kaemon at the mall hehe.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Chapter 21 yay! Okay, I forgot to mention that Inuyasha put his cap back on in the last chapter, so let's just say he did, also Kaemon has a cap on to :) Oh another thing, wow I suck at writing fictions ahaha anyways, when they left the hospital I said that Kaemon was wrapped in a blanket, wellllll when they got back to the house it's another thing I didn't mention. Kagome put Kaemon in a plain green jumper she received from the nurse before they left for the mall :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 21**

Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the street together pushing Kaemon in the stroller. Kagome noticed the looks people were giving Inuyasha and his odd clothing, but she just brushed it off.

They continued to walk when Kaemon started to whimper. Kagome immediatley stopped and went to Kaemons side trying to figure out what was wrong. He didn't need to be fed, she didn't think he needed to be changed, she couldn't think of anything to make him whimper like that.

"It's probably the smell of this place, you have to remember he's half demon so he has a pretty senstive nose." Inuyasha spoke up.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "are you saying my era stinks?" She asked a little rudely.

"Well yea, that "gas" or whatever you said before, that smell is like torture to the nose. I can handle it a lot better than Kaemon, that fact that he's only a pup." Inuyasha explained rather calmly.

Kagome sighed. "Well what can we do?"

"There's really nothing we can do, he's just going to have to put up with it." Inuyasha shrugged.

Before they knew it they were at the mall so Kagome just let the whole situation go. Kagome went through her purse for her list till she heard someone calling her name.

"Kagome? Kagome, is that you?"

Kagome sighed, she looked up to find Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Hojo. Wait Hojo? Why was he here with them? Great her friends were bad enough but now Hojo.

"Kagome I'm surprised to see you here, your grandpa said you were sick in bed with age-associated memory impairment." (A/N Don't ask..)

Kagome sweat dropped. "Ehh, I got a quick recovery" she said. Inuyasha looked over her friends and then noticed the young boy. He was the same boy that had put the moves on _his_ Kagome a while back, he growled and on instinct wrapped his arm around Kagomes waist and pulled her closer to him.

Kagome blushed.

"Uhhh Kagome, who's the kid?" Yuka pointed down at Kaemon.

Kagome froze for a second, before she could think up a lie Inuyasha spoke up with a grin on his face.

"That's Kaemon our-"

"Cousin! Kaemon's my baby cousin!" Kagome interrupted Inuyasha before he continued his sentence.

Hojo bent down infront of Kaemon, "wow he sure does look a lot like you Kagome." Hojo started motioning his hands towards Kaemon to play with him, but before he could Kaemon growled and struck his claws at him.

"Ow!" Hojo responded, quickly getting up and grasping the three bleeding claw marks on his hand. Kaemon let out a giggle and Inuyasha smiled a toothy grin. '_Hm, I knew his claws would develop soon_' Inuyasha thought.

"Oh Hojo, I'm really sorry about that!" Kagome said as she scolded Kaemon and glared at Inuyasha.

"Um, it's alright. Kagome, can I talk to you for a second? In private?" Hojo eyed Inuyasha.

"Yea sure." Kagome responded. Inuyasha growled, but Kagome gave him a quick peck on the cheek and reassured him everything was going to be fine. "I'll be right back Inuyasha, watch Kaemon and visit with my friends." Kagome chuckled at the last little bit.

"Keh."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome followed Hojo into an empty hallway that led to the public washrooms.

"What is it Hojo?" Kagome asked. Hojo looked down towards to ground as he spoke.

"I know that's not your cousin Kagome."

Kagome let out a gasp, but then she thought it over. '_Well I suppose it was a little obvious.._'

"He's got your hair, and that mans eye colour, I can't believe you would do that to yourself, and lying about all those sicknesses just to be with that guy." Hojo felt so hurt, he liked Kagome forever, he was always so nice to her and tried to help her so called "diseases." As soon as he saw the kid he knew that she couldn't have been sick the whole time.

"That's not true Hojo," but come to think of it, it was true. Sure she went back to the fuedal era to find the shards, but it's not like she was forced to. Well ok she kind of was, but part of the reason she stayed there was because of Inuyasha.

"I'm so sorry Hojo."

'_Wait, why am I apologizing? It's not like we were dating or anything._' She thought to herself.

Hojo then took his eyes off of the floor and stared deep into Kagomes eyes which kind of made her uncomfortable.

"I can't let you see him again," he grabbed onto both of Kagomes wrists and backed her up to a wall locking her legs with his.

"Hojo what are you doing? This isn't you." This frighten Kagome, Hojo was way out of it, and surprisingly to her he had quite a tight grip on her. No one was around where they were, so no one could help her.

"I've given you everything Kagome, how could you do this to me?" He continued.

"INUY-" Hojo forcefully pressed his lips against hers to stop her from calling out _his_ name. Kagome stuggled to get away, but she was pinned bewtween the wall and Hojo she had no way.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get the hell off of her!"

Hojo took his lips off of Kagome to look over at the person who interrupted them but was met with a fist in the face. (A/N Wooot Inuyasha! Also I understand Hojo is wayyy OOC, but I had to make the chapter intresting (: Plus he's kind of weird to begin with heheh) Hojo flew back into the ground unconcious.

Inuyasha came over to Kagome and held her close to him. "Are you alright?" Kagome tightly hugged him back.

"Yea, I'm fine, thankyou Inuyasha. How did you know I was in trouble though?" Kagome asked a little confused. Inuyasha pulled her out of the hug, "because, you are my mate, I can sense when you're in danger, no matter where you are." He brushed his claws through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Thankyou" she smiled, that smile soon faded when she noticed a certain someone that wasn't with him. "Inuyasha, where's Kaemon?" She looked around worried.

"Don't worry, your friends are watching him."

Kagome sighed in relief. They started to away when Kagome stopped and turned around to face the unconcious Hojo.

"Inuyasha, we can't just leave him there," she said.

"Yes we can." Inuyasha took Kagomes hand and pulled her away back to her friends.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked back hand in hand and greeted her friends who were watching and playing with Kaemon.

"You're back!" Yuka said as she saw the couple come towards them.

"So, where's Hojo?" Eri asked.

Kagome stiffened then calmly replied. "Oh, he had to leave."

"Hm, that's weird, he shouldn't have to be home for another hour from now." Ayumi checked her watch.

"Yea, well thanks for watching Kaemon, but we should get going now. Seeya later! Bye!" Kagome said as she took the stroller and dragged Inuyasha away from her friends, she sighed in relief as they we're finally alone again. Kagome then took out the list of supplied from her purse and read the first thing on the list.

Clothes.

Kagome laughed at herself, the fact that her mother put that as the first thing to remind her was kind of sad. She pushed the stroller into the baby clothing store where she was greeted by a rather cheerful storeclerk.

"Why hello there! Come to search for some clothes for your adorable baby?"

Inuyasha was rather disappointed in how fake this lady sounded and gave her a smug look, Kagome ignored it and just nodded to answer the ladys question.

"That's wonderful! Would you like any help?"

"No we're fine thanks." Kagome smiled. The storclerk nodded and wandered off to assist another customer. Kagome pushed the stroller through the store browsing through the clothes. She picked out a yellow jumper with a little green turtle emarked on the side.

"Awe how adorable!" She gawked.

"Keh, no son of mine is going to be found wearing _that_."

Kagome glared at him then looked down at Kaemon. "What do you think?"

Kaemon scrunched up his face and stuck out his tongue.

Kagome sighed. '_Just like his father.._' she thought.

"Why do we have to get him clothes from this time anyways? Why can't we just get him a kimono or something back from my time?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well we can, but I would like him to have a bit of a variety of clothing instead of just one kimono. Plus isn't Kaemon a little young to even have one?"

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders.

Near the end Kagome ended up buying a couple of t-shirts, pants, a blue jumper, and tiny caps (for his ears.) They soon left the store in search of other supplies. Time had gone by quickly and they had pretty much everything except for one last thing. Kagome check her her list.

Clothes - check

Formula - check

Diapers - check

Soothers, blankets, crib, highchair, ect - check

Baby food - check

Toys here and there - check

Now all she needed was a new stroller, sure her mother lent her Soutas old one, but it was wrecked and old and wouldn't last much longer. They walked into their last store and walked towards the baby section.

"Kagome, I'm going to go sit down, this is tiring me out." Inuyasha walked over to a nearby bench and sat down setting all the bags near him.

"Shopping tires you out, but battling demons day after day doesnt?" Kagome made sure she said that extra quiet for no one else to hear but Inuyasha.

"Keh, just hurry up wench."

Kagome rolled her eyes and strolled off with Kaemon. Inuyasha sat there impatiently till a young girl around Kagome's age sat down beside him. She had piercing blue eyes and straight light brown hair that came down to her waist, she wore a black mini skirt and a tiny blue tank top. She gave Inuyasha grin.

Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I just saw you sitting her all alone, and I thought I'd keep you company." She said a little seductively as she placed her one hand on Inuyasha's leg. Inuyasha growled and quickly removed her hand off his leg.

"I don't need company, and I'm not alone."

The girl still kept smiling as she continued. "Not alone? Are you sure? I don't see anyone else around here with you, which is quite surprising at how attractive you are, aside from the odd clothing." She leaned in closer to Inuyasha but he pushed her away.

"That's because she's not here right now."

"Oh and where would _she_ be?" The girl snapped.

"Right here." Kagome said as she headed towards them. "Come on Inuyasha, let's go." Kagome commanded. Inuyasha nodded and grabbed the bags as got up from his position and joined Kagome and Kaemon. The young girl was left there alone pouting.

Kagome went to go pay for the stuff when she noticed the cashier eye Kagome then Kaemon, she gave Kagome a rather disgusting look noticing Kagome was quite a young age. Kagome ignored the look like she did in all the other previous stores and handed Inuyasha the last bag as they headed back home.

It was a calm and peaceful walk, no one said anything, but sometimes it's nice to have some peace and quiet. Kagome looked down at Kaemon who was playing with a butterfly infront of him.

"Awe, look he's so gentle." Kagome said as Inuyasha looked down at his pup. Kaemon then growled and stretched his hand out and slashed the butterfly into bits. Kagome's smile soon faded unlike Inuyasha's whose smile only grew wider.

"I take back what I said." Kagome laughed.

Before they knew it they were back at the shrine.

"Moom, we're home!" Kagome yelled as she came into the house.

"Keh, 'bout time." Inuyasha snorted as he set down all the bags.

Mrs. Higurashi came out from the kitchen. "Oh hi honey! Just in time, suppers almost about ready." She smiled.

Kagome nodded and unbuckled Kaemon out of the stroller, Inuyasha's face then scrunched up.

"Kagome I think, actually I know Kaemon needs to be changed."

"Hm?" Kagome lifted Kaemon up to her face and sniffed his behind (A/n bleh) and turned her head away immediately, Kagome chuckled. "I guess you're right."

"Kagome will come help me in here?" Her mother asked from the kitchen.

"Sure" Kagome replied back, she handed Kaemon to Inuyasha.

"Here you can change him." She told him as Inuyasha took Kaemon.

"B-but I don't know how!" Inuyasha stuttered.

Kagome rummaged around through the bags, "just read the directions, now if I can only find the- ah! here they are!" She grabbed the package of diapers and handed them to Inuyasha. "Towels are in the closet, you only need one. Lay it down on the counter top in the bathroom and lay Kaemon on it, take off his diaper and clean him up and oh! That reminds me." She went through the bags again and grabbed the baby wipes.

"Clean him up with these" she handed the baby wipes to Inuyasha. "Just read the directions on how to put on the diaper and you're done. Simple as that." Kagome explained as she headed into the kitchen. Inuyasha 'kehed' her and looked down at Kaemon who was giggling and spitting out bubbles from his mouth.

'_Why me?_' Inuyasha thought as he headed upstairs. He went into the closet and grabbed one towel as Kagome directed, but holding a diaper package, baby wipes, and Kaemon it was a little difficult. He went into the bathroom and layed the towel down on the counter and set Kaemon on it. Inuyasha began to unbutton Kaemons jumper when Kaemon raised his arms up and pulled on Inuyasha's forelocks (A/n is that what they're called?) scrunching them up in his tiny fists.

"Ow!" Inuyasha growled, it caught him by surprise. Kaemon giggled still holding ono his father's hair.

"Let go Kaemon" Inuyasha said sternly trying to remove his tiny hands from his hair, but Kaemon giggled even more and yanked harder. Inuyasha growled in an angry low tone, sensing his father's anger Kaemon then immediatly released his grasp. Inuyasha continued to unbutton his jumper when the faint smell of salt hit his nose. He looked over seeing tears form in his pup's eyes.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have growled at him like that._' Inuyasha thought. He then took his fingers and lighty (mind his claws again) began to tickle on Kaemons tummy. His frown immediatly turned into a toothless grin where the young pup bursted into a giggle.

"Alright, now let's get you changed." Inuyasha spoke as he removed Kaemon's jumper. He then removed the diaper there that certain stench hit his nose even harder than before, he took out the baby wipes and cleaned Kaemon up. Now it was for the diapers., he opened up the package and read the directions. Inuyasha was then interrupted when Souta poked his head in the slighty opened door.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

Inuyasha kept his back to Souta. "None of your damn business kid."

Souta ignored him and came into the bathroom looking over the situation. "Sis told me to check on you, attempting to change Kaemon's diaper are we? Need help?"

"Keh I don't need your help! I can do it just fine." With that Inuyasha grabbed the diapers and in a mere second had Kaemon cleaned and changed, Inuyasha grinned.

"See I told-" He was interrupted when Souta bursted out laughing, Kaemon gave his uncle a confusing look.

Inuyasha grew frusterated. "What the hell's your problem now?" Inuyasha growled.

Souta had to stop and catch his breath before he explained. "Well first off the diaper's on backwards, and second you don't tie the sides, there's these sticky things that keep them in place." (A/n I don't know what they're called, so we shall refer to them as "sticky things") Souta said pointed at the so called "sticky things" that were now formed in a knot.

"Keh"

"Here let me do it." Souta removed the rather damaged diaper off of Kaemon and grabbed a new diaper slipping it under him. Inuyasha watched as Souta put the diaper on Kaemon, the right way.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Inuyasha asked.

Souta continued to put the diaper on. "My auntie showed me one time with her baby when she came down for a visit. There all done easy as pie!"

"Keh, what ever that means."

"Inuyasha, Souta, Grandpa supper's ready!" Kagome called from downstairs. Souta's tummy growled and he immediately headed downstairs. Inuyasha cleaned up the mess and buttoned Kaemon back in his jumper and lifted him up to his chest. Kaemon looked up and noticed the two appendages upon his father's head, he reached his hand up and grabbed them, but didn't yank on them in fear of making his father angry again. Kaemon giggled as he stroked Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha laughed a bit. "Yea, you got some to." He said as he took his one claw and tickled Kaemon's one ear. Kaemon removed his hand from Inuyasha's ears and grasped his own. He was confused at first but then started to giggle, stroking his own ears. Inuyasha smirked then headed downstairs to the sweet smell of food.

"What took you so long?" Had diaper problems?" Kagome teased as she took Kaemon and put him in the highchair she had just set up.

"Keh no." Inuyasha responded rudely as he found a seat next to Kagomes. Kagome sat down after giving Inuyasha and Kaemon their plates of food. Kagome set the highchair beside her so she could feed Kaemon, she figured he was like his father and would eat almost anything. She figured wrong. As Kagome put the spoonful of food near his mouth he growled and turned his head away. Kagome sighed.

"Maybe you whould try Ramen." Inuyasha said mouth full of food.

"Inuyasha don't talk with your mouthful, it's rude, and Kaemon's to young to have Ramen. Well maybe I guess if I chopped the noodles up into tiny bits" Kagome was about to get up before her mother stopped her.

"Here sweetie, I'll do it, you've hardly touched your dinner." Mrs. Higurashi said as she grabbed her empty plate and went to the sink.

"Thanks mom."

In a matter of minutes everyone was done, except for Kaemon who still had yet to eat. Kagome cleared the table as Souta ran off to call a friend and grandpa left to work outside. Inuyasha stayed sitting there in his previous spot in the kitchen.

"Here honey, they're cooled off a bit, and I chopped them up into bits so he wouldn't choke." Her mother said as she handed the plate to Kagome.

"Thanks." Kagome took the plate and set it infront of Kaemon, she turned to get an eating utensil but when she turned back around Kaemon had already grabbed a handful of noodles and stuffed them in his mouth.

"I told you he'd like them." Inuyasa smirked.

It soon became dark and after cleaning Kaemon up and putting him to sleep in his new crib in Kagome's room the two parents cuddled together on Kagome's bed.

"Hm, he sure is a delight to have around." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha nodded.

"So I guess we're leaving tomorrow, I have to pack so much stuff." Kagome yawned. She slid down so she was laying down fully on her bed and Inuyasha slid down behind her, his muscular arms wrapped around her waist.

"Goodnight, my mate." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight Inuyasha, my mate." She said half asleep as she leaned into Inuyasha's embrace.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N yay! all done! Ahhh that one was like 13 pages, that's why it took me so long. I'm kind of procrastinating on the whole Naraku battling stuff, I hate battle scence, you have to write them in such detail ahh I suck at those. Hm well we shall get to that sooner or later. Anyways oh someone asked about how isn't Kaemon suppose to be fed from Kagome's breast, yea I figured that, I just I don't know didn't really want to write that, but hehe yea. So I have to go babysit now so hhavve fun readdinnggg xD


	22. Chapter 22

1A/n Kaii so, I know I haven't updated in months, school started, just got back my report card, 3 interviews. PSH! There not even that bad of marks. So it's Saturday night and I have nothing else to do so I thought I'd finally continue to the next chapter. If I still have readers that is, let's hope I still do :S

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22

Kagome slowly opened her eyes waking up the sound of pots and pans clattering around in the kitchen. She slowly got up so not to disturb Inuyasha and walked over to the crib that held Kaemon. He was still fast asleep. She quietly opened the door and walked through the hallway down the stairs to find her mother making some coffee in the kitchen.

"Morning mom" Kagome said.

Mrs. Higurashi jumped a bit by the sudden greeting, she hadn't notice Kagome coming down the stairs before. She smiled warmly. "Good morning honey, how did you sleep?"

"Fine thanks." Kagome went and sat across from her mother on the table. Mrs. Higurashi turned her gaze back to the window. They hadn't said anything, just sort of sat there, Kagome felt a little uncomfortable.

"So.." her mother started, "you heading back to the feudal era today?" She kept her gaze towards the window, not looking once at her daughter.

"That's the plan." Kagome sighed, she knew where this conversation was going, and she didn't want to be apart of it. The coffee was ready and Mrs. Higurashi got up and poured herself a cup.

"Would you like some?" She offered.

Kagome shook her head, "no thanks." She didn't care much for coffee, she always found the taste rather bitter. Her mother sat back down and continued to gaze out the window, this time taking a sip of her coffee.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "so what are you planning to do with your life?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, why couldn't her mother just be supportive? She used to always be there for her, and she still is, it just seems to her that ever since she found out about the baby she's been making this more difficult for her. It hurt her that her mother acted this way.

"I don't know." Kagome shrugged.

"Well you're going to have to think of something, because now that you have a baby it's going to make your life a lot more complicated than it already is." She took another sip of her coffee.

Kagome looked down focusing on her hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "Why can't you just be a little bit more supportive? Maybe try to help, you're not exactly making this any more easier." she spoke quietly. Mrs. Higurashi looked at her taking another sip of her coffee, she sighed.

"Honey, its just.. I don't know.. I mean I had no problem with you going back and forth through times because I knew after you finished your journey you would be safely back home with us. Ever since you and Inuyasha... you know... it just made everything else more difficult."

"Mom.."

"And when Inuyasha had made that comment about Kaemon not being able to stay in this era because he was a hanyou I realized that, that may mean I would never be able to see you again.."

Tears formed in her mothers eyes. Kagome grabbed a tissue from the Kleenex box on the table and handed it to her. Than she got up from her chair and hugged her mother.

"That's not true, sure I may not be able to stay here, but I can still go back and for through the well and visit you, Souta and gramps. I know this is hard, and I'm sorry for any pain I put you through, but it is best that I stay in the feudal era."

Kagome let go of her mother and sat back in her chair still holding on to her mothers hands. Mrs. Higurashi continued to sniff and the odd tear or two would stream down her face.

"I know, it's just so hard to let you go."

Kagome smiled and squeezed her mother's hand.

"Well, you've got to get ready and pack up to go" she said quickly wiping away her remaining tears. "You wake up Inuyasha and get ready, I'll make something for you guys to eat." She continued as she got up and headed to the fridge.

"Thank you mom." Kagome headed upstairs to find Inuyasha up already feeding Kaemon some formula. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey" Kagome said as she walked towards Inuyasha and lightly kissed him on the lips, he returned the kiss.

"Morning"

Kaemon squirmed away from the bottle and Inuyasha pulled it away. The tiny pup raised his arms to Kagome and she gladly picked him up and held him to her.

"Well hey there, you been behaving?" She teased. He giggled and grinned a toothy grin. Inuyasha came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her resting his chin on her shoulder. She leaned into his embrace.

"So we're leaving today?" He asked quietly. She nodded. "How did you're mom take it?"

She turned to face him looking at him as if he'd been eavesdropping. He quickly defended himself.

"I didn't hear much just the odd bit." He smirked.

Kagome sighed. "She's a bit upset, but I told her we'd visit, but we should probably start getting ready." She set Kaemon back in his crib where he growled and whined. Inuyasha let got of Kagome and lightly tickled Kaemon's belly to show that he had not been forgotten, than went to Kagome's side and helped her get ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha walked down the stairs with two huge bags, one containing a couple of Kagome's own supplies and clothing, the other containing Kaemon's supplies they had just boughten yesterday.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed at the sight, he looked her than smirked. He set the stuff down by the door and went in the kitchen sitting down at the table.

"Where's Kagome?" She asked.

"Oh, she's upstairs getting Kaemon ready, he's a stubborn one." He smirked once again.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed, than sat down with him her expression growing serious. "You promise to take good care of her there?"

He looked at her as if she was stupid. "Of course, I would never let anything happen to Kagome, or Kaemon, I'd die for them if I had to."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

Kagome came down the stairs holding onto a squirming Kaemon, he was growling and showing his barely grown in fangs.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, he's been doing that ever since I started to clean him up and get him dressed." She said as she struggled to hold him.

Both Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha looked up at her and Kaemon.

"Inuyasha is there something about half demons that I don't know about..?" She asked suspiciously.

"Naw," he replied, "he's just being bad that's all." Inuyasha said as if it was nothing to be worried about at all. I mean come on he should be worried the pup was barring his fangs and growling at his own mother.

"Well.. Is there anything we can do for him to stop?"

Inuyasha took Kaemon from Kagome who continued to growl, now even trying to scratch Inuyasha with his claws. Inuyasha growled at Kaemon barring his fangs also, though Kaemon didn't back down. Inuyasha than nipped Kaemon's neck causing him to yelp, but he also got the message and stopped misbehaving.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "You can just bite him!"

Inuyasha shrugged, "he stopped didn't he?"

Kagome glared at him. "Why was he doing that anyways?" She asked.

"He's just upset because he knows we're leaving this place, for good." He handed Kaemon back to Kagome.

Inuyasha noticed Mrs. Higurashi tense when he had said "for good." She wasn't sitting in her previous position before when she and Inuyasha were talking. She must have went back to making breakfast when Kagome started to complain about Kaemon misbehaving.

Mrs. Higurashi turned around with two plates of food in both her hands. "Food's ready." She said with a huge smile as she set down the food. Inuyasha licked his lips forgetting about anything he had on his mind and wolfed down the food.

Kagome sighed and set Kaemon in the highchair that was still there from last night. She sat down in her own chair opposite of Inuyasha and began eating her own food as Mrs. Higurashi attempted to feed Kaemon. He was quite stubborn, he would barely accept anything she tried to feed him, but with his tummy growling he accepted the odd bits here and there.

After they had all finished their food, Kagome had put a small jacket on Kaemon they were all ready to say their goodbyes. Souta had come down from just waking up and when he saw his sister about to leave he ran towards her giving her a huge hug. She tightly hugged him back. Than he went and hugged Inuyasha, though Inuyasha usually never liked to show his affections he quickly hugged the kid back. Gramps had also just came in from outside and gave Kagome a hug. He didn't bother with Inuyasha, as always he's not very fond of demons. They all waved goodbye and Inuyasha, Kagome and Kaemon had headed into the well house down the well, where the blue light engulfed them all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Kagome could even feel herself touch the bottom of the well Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and jumped out of the well. He set the bags down and sat down.

"Tired already?" Kagome teased.

He glared at her. "Keh, it's not as easy as it look carrying these stupid bags and both you and Kaemon."

"Inuyasha.. Sit!"

THUMP

Kaemon giggled, he always seemed to find it amusing when his father was slammed into the ground. Kagome started to walk with Kaemon in her arms back to the village, she knew this place well enough to know how to get back.

"Where the hell do you think you're going wench?" Inuyasha muffled still stuck to the ground.

"Catch up when you can." She spoke calmly.

He growled, and as soon as the spell wore off he was up on his feet, and ran off towards her, with the bags of course.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome! Inuyasha! You're back!" Sango greeted them with a huge smile. She than noticed the bundle of joy being held in Kagome's arms.

"Kagome is that.."

Kagome nodded.

"He's so adorable!! May I?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and handed Kaemon to Sango where she gently held him.

"What's his name?" She looked down at him.

"Kaemon." Inuyasha spoke.

It was than that Shippou and Miroku came out of the hut and greeted them also. Shippou ran and jumped up to Kagome giving her a big hug where she warmly hugged him back. He than jumped from Kagome's shoulders to Sango's to look down at the pup.

"Ah, quite an adorable baby you have here. Anymore coming along the way Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with a lecherous grin.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha punched him in the head where he fell unconscious.

After the monk had regained consciousness they had all headed into the hut where Kagome talked to Sango about her experience having the baby.

"So what are you going to do with Kaemon when we continue on our journey go for Naraku, is he coming along?"

Kagome looked down at Kaemon that was now asleep in her arms, she didn't know the answer to Sango's question. It would be dangerous to bring him on the journey, and with the extra burden, it might just slow down the whole journey, but she couldn't bare to keep him here away from both her and Inuyasha. This is what her mother had been trying to tell her, and she wouldn't listen.

"Umm, well.." Before Kagome could continue Inuyasha and Miroku had interrupted when they both came into the hut arguing about Miroku's lecherous ways. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

"We should all head to bed, it's getting late and we have to get up early tomorrow to start searching for Naraku again." Kagome suggested. Sango agreed and laid herself on a futon in the hut with Kirara. Miroku sulked at the fact that he still had to sleep by himself and not with Sango while Kagome and Inuyasha were about to get a cuddly with each other.

Kagome set up the small crib near her to lay Kaemon in where he quickly fell asleep. She looked down on him and smiled, than she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and pull her down on the ground with him as he leaned onto the wall. She smiled once more as he kissed the top of her head.

"Inuyasha..?" She whispered so not to wake the others.

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do with Kaemon, is it safe to bring him along with us on the journey, or should we keep him here with Kaede where he'll be safe? I'm not sure what to do.."

Inuyasha shifted a bit.

"He'll be fine coming with us I'm sure." He brushed the subject off aside.

"Well yea... but wouldn't it be a bit of a burden, and what happens if a demon attacks, or worse Naraku?"

"We'll be just fine Kagome, don't worry so much about it."

Kagome sighed but just decided to drop the subject, he didn't seem to want to talk about it very much. Though she acted as if she let it go, it still bothered her. She quickly found herself drifting off to sleep in the arms of her protector and mate.

Kagome woke up to the sound of Kaemon's whimpering, she quietly got up so not to disturb Inuyasha and went to his side. She pulled him up from the crib and held him and she looked for some formula in her bag. She quickly fed him than decided it was time to change him as well, maybe even a bath would be good. Kagome looked back to find everyone else still sleeping.

'_Hm, I guess it wouldn't hurt to just go out for a little bit.'_ She thought as she grabbed a couple supplies and walked her way to the nearest spring with Kaemon.

Inuyasha woke up with a start, he grabbed his head and shook it a bit. He had a horrible nightmare about Naraku kidnaping both kagome and Kaemon and killing them. All night all he could think about the conversation him and Kagome had last night. He wasn't sure himself about Kaemon coming with them, but there was really no other option. He just hoped they found and killed Naraku soon before anything bad happened to anyone.

He looked around his surroundings and noticed both Kagome and Kaemon were gone, he quickly got up panic washing over him. He could still smell both of their scents, he followed it bringing him to a hot spring. When he looked he found Kaemon giggling hysterically while Kagome was trying to clean him up. He laughed at the scene.

"Da-ad" Kaemon had said pointing his tiny claws towards where Inuyasha was hidden. Kagome looked up at Kaemon.

'_Did he just speak..?'_ She thought with a huge smile on her face, her smile soon disappeared when she realized what he had been trying to tell her. She looked over at the place that Kaemon was pointing at but didn't see anything, though that didn't mean he wasn't there.

"Inuyasha, you can come out now." She said with a smirk.

Inuyasha quietly came out from his hiding spot and walked over to Kagome and kneeled down beside her. Kaemon laughed and splashed his arms in the water causing tiny droplets to get on Inuyasha. He smirked and putting two clawed fingers in the water he lightly flicked water at his pup.

"Hm, do you mind continuing to bathe him while I go and bathe myself?" She asked Inuyasha.

"How about we leave him here and we both go bathe together? He smirked and scooted closer to her wrapping his arm around her waist.

She looked up at him,"I'm sure you'd like that wouldn't you." she said in a seductive tone. She than brought her lips up began to kiss him passionately. Inuyasha was starting to like this... a lot. He went hard and kissed her back as passionately as he could swiping his tongue on her bottom lip to ask for entrance but he didn't get a reply and he growled. Kagome pulled back.

"Well I'm going to go bathe, here finish Kaemon, I'll be on the other side of the spring." she smiled and handed Kaemon to Inuyasha as she grabbed her stuff and walked off.

"Damn tease" he growled. He looked down at Kaemon who continued to splash around and sighed. He found this "soap" stuff that Kagome had brought from her time and scrubbed it on Kaemon having great difficulties when Kaemon was trying to pry his fingers away laughing uncontrollably finding this feeling rather ticklish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome slipped her toes in first in the spring her legs, hips, stomach and chest following behind. She took in a breath feeling the hot water consume her skin. She pulled her head down in the water to wet her hair and quickly came back up for air. Kagome than grabbed her shampoo that sat in the grass beside the spring and rubbed it in her hair soothingly.

'_Ah this feels so good'_ She thought to herself as she continued to pleasure her scalp with the sweet shampoo. After she figured it was rubbed in well enough and dunked her head back in the water to wash it out. She proceeded to do the same with the conditioner. After she had completely washed her hair she swam some ways around the spring and saw Inuyasha still washing Kaemon. She hid herself behind a large rock but quietly still peeked around it to watch.

Inuyasha held Kaemon and was rubbing his belly with the soap while Kaemon was trying hard to contain his laughter. After Inuyasha finished that he pulled Kaemon out of the water and dried him off with the towel that was left for him. Kaemon extended his arms out to Inuyasha to be held and Inuyasha did just so as Kaemon rubbed his head on Inuyasha cheek while purring. Kagome smiled, if only she had a camera.

Kagome quickly swam back towards her clothes and towel and dried herself off, than proceeding to dress herself in newly fresh clothes. She pulled on some jeans she had brought back from her time and a blue tank top. It was warm enough in this era to wear it. Than she made her way back to Inuyasha.

"Hey, how did he behave?" Kagome asked as she put her dirty clothes back in her yellow bag.

Inuyasha just shrugged. "He was good. Come one let's get back to the village, they're probably wondering where we are." Inuyasha suggested as he got up with Kaemon in his arms and took the yellow bag from Kagome and walked back towards the village. Kagome followed in unison, entwining her fingers with his.

They entered the village where they found everyone up and eating breakfast.

"Oh we saved some for you guys, where did you two run off to anyways?" Sango had asked as she continued to eat.

"We just went to bathe Kaemon, that's all." Kagome replied as she sat down and took some food for herself to eat. Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome with Kaemon in his lap and began to eat as well, though of course not forgetting about Kaemon he fed him some food as well.

They all soon finished eating and were ready to continue on to their journey to find the remaining jewel shards. Sango grabbed her Hiraikostu and Kagome grabbed her bag of supplies which Inuyasha took hold of wile Kagome held Kaemon and they were off, on the same journey with a new companion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Kaii so sorry about that huge long wait, this chapter wasn't as long as the last one but it works. Anyways hopefully you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up in a while as well. Seeing as I have school this week AND it's my sixteenth birthday this coming weekend! Yay!

Kaii well byye. :


End file.
